The Insanity Continues
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: Yes, Scar, Grid and me are back! what insane things will happen this time? Scar discovers a thing called the adult channel, Grid asks what the birds and the bees are and Scar throws a huge party just to piss me off.can it get any worse? Rtd M R&R Thanks!
1. The Wonderful World of Internet

The Insanity Continues

The amazing world of Internet

It had been a few weeks after the insanity that had taken place and things were getting back to normal, well, semi-normal...Scar was watching football and everytime there was a goal he broke a vase, Grid had learned how to use the internet, so he kept asking me to explain things, me? I was cleaning, it seemed they treated me as a maid!

"Kirsty? Get Scar"

Grid asked

"Why?"

I asked going over

"Look at this on DA...what's DA?"

Grid asked clueless, it was so cute!

"DA is deviant art, now what- HOLY CRAP!"

I said going blind, it was um...a predator and an alien...err...doing it

"What is all the noise about-IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS!"

Scar screamed, I had lost my ability to see...

"Funny!"

Grid smiled still clueless

"Your banned from this site!"

I scolded, Grid ran away crying. Scar went on to the computer for an hour, he looked at Youtube then saw one of those annoying letters, he didn't know how to work normal computers so couldn't post it.

"IM GOING TO BE SMOTHERED!"

He screamed running in circles

3 hours later when we are in bed

I was thirsty so got up for some milk, I went to the bathroom, switched off the lights and got back to my room, I turned around.

"Night Scar..."

I said drowsy

"Night.."

3

2

1

My eyes shot open

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IN BED WITH ME FOR!"

I screamed, he covered my mouth

"Shh she'll hear you!"

He said looking around

"Who!"

I snapped

"Yorlanda"

He said looking around

"Again...who?"

I yawned

"She was a girl who was killed and if you look at the ceiling she'll kill you!"

he panicked, I looked at him daftly

"A chain..."

I seethed

"What?"

He said afraid

"You got me up at 1 in the fucking morning FOR A STINKING CHAIN!"

I shouted

"What! I'm going to die!"

He sobbed

"No your not you buffoon!"

I yelled

"But then what will she do?"

He was truly afraid of this

"Nothing a chain is something that a loser with no social life puts up in order to dcare weak minded people, never imagined _you_ to be one Scar"

I grumbled

"So...I won't die?"

He asked

"Not by her"

I seethed lowly

"Can I still sleep with you?"

He whimpered, with those eyes, well it was a mask but he had cocked his head that side way, so it made him cute, I gave in and moved over.

"Only tonight!"

I mumbled as he hugged me and fell asleep, with me in a choking hug

"Can't...breathe...losing...air...ugh..."

I went unconscious from the sleep and lack of air

Well that's the first chapter of my new story

Its cute how little the aliens know of basic resources

Scar actually thought he was going to die lol

What a fraidy cat XD

Ok in the next chapter I find something rather odd in the forest, and why is a wolf stalking me? O.o.

The next chapter is

Little Red Alien Hood

R&R

Ok ^_~

~K-Chan~


	2. Little Red

The Insanity Continues

Little Red Riding Hood

Well since Scar had refused to let me go, I had to get Grid to help free mysrlf

"Now what aren't we going to read?"

I said in a scolding tone

"Chain Letters"

He mumbled

"Why?"

I said

"Because only the weak are easily frightened and I'm not weak?"

He said

"Good enough"

I sighed as he watched TV

"Ok I'm going to visit Grandma's you know the shop through the woods"

I laughed receiving no answer except Scars grunt

"Love you too"

I groaned as I left the house not seeing a large black van drive around

"Release the beast!"

A man said

"But what if it breeds?"

Another man said

"Who gives a damn!"

The first man said as he released a large wolf, it looked around then saw me, it snickered

"I see new meat"

It said as it ran towards me, I have shitty luck!

"Ok Grandma's house is that way- wait what is that?"

I said as I saw a shadow, as I got closer it was a wolf

"Am I really insane?"

I said as the creature approached me

"What a nice basket little girl"

he said, this was a dream, I was not talking to a wolf, a wolf was not talking with me, this scene was not going on!

"Little girl"

It said

"Sorry...uh ...i gotta go-"

The wolf wrapped his tail around me, great flipping great! I'm going to be raped by a dog, this is worse than almost becoming Grid's mate!

"Lets have some fun, shall we?"

He purred, that is where I drew the line, I kicked him in the face, dropped my groceries and ran, ran like a cat when there's water around, the forest grew dark and foggy, God why me! Am I bad? Am I sinned? Why do I always get caught or chased?

"Little Red? Come here little red"

The wolf cooed, I prayed that someone, Scar , anyone, Scar, would save me, Scar!

With Scar

"Oh!"

He jumped

"What?"

Grid asked

"I got a super bad vibe"

Scar shivered

"Hey where's Kirsty, its been 3 hours"

Grid said worried

"I... I'll go out looking for her"

Scar said as he leapt out the window

"If I didn't know better...i'd say he loves her"

Grid chuckled

"I could blackmail him with that"

He snickered

With me

"Cold, so cold"

I shivered, the wolf was taunting me!

"Little Red I'm so warm, my fur can heat you up"

He cooed, I was freezing to death, I had two choices.

1 I sit and freeze to death

2 give into the wolf and let him heat me up

Neither had good outcomes

"Scar, hurry up!"

I sneezed, as I began to take hypothermia, the wolf came over

"You lose little red"

He said as he lifted me up, suddenly a massive roar erupted, I looked to see Scar, looking well...pissed.

"Release her! That is my meat!"

Scar snarled I was horrofied, I was no ons meat!

"I'll fight you for her!"

The wolf sneered

"Gladly, Kirsty shield your eyes"

I happily obliged, I heard screams of agony and terror, I heard Scar give a victory roar...then, odd noises and scraping, buffing and finally Scar tapped me on the head, I unsheilded my eyes, he looked at me and asked.

"Ready to go home?"

I happily nodded, he turned around

"Want a ride?"

I squealed, I hadn't done this in years, I was getting a piggy-back ride.

We arrived home at 1 in the morning, and basically fell asleep on each other, Grid beiong the evil shit that he is took a picture of us, making it look like we...you know...that

"GRID!"

I screamed chasing him through the house, Grid laughing the whole time

That's the end of another chapter

Scar really is protective...when it suits him, I just wish that he would hurry up at times! Likr when I almost froze!

Scar:Oh shut up!

Me:Meany!

R&R

Please ^_~

~K-Chan~


	3. I'm a WHAT!

The Insanity Continues!

Sweet Child 'O Mines!

After the whole, forest, nearly getting raped by a wolf thing, I decided to take it easy, I went out for a little walk and wound up near the river, the breeze was soothing and best of all….No Predator, Alien or wolves….just nature and me…..

"Its so nice to be away from all that stress…"

I sighed happily, but then as I walked ahead, my eyes caught the small shape of a pink thing, it had a shall over it, and was moving, I gently lifted the blanket and what I saw made me gasp, it was a small pink baby…. only, it had a humans head, the body of a predator and an aliens tail, my mind wandered and then I remembered….

"No…. this can't be…."

It couldn't have been the same alien that I had harboured…. could it? I lifted it up, its tail swished about playfully, it had brownish-blond hair, like mines and the most beautiful blue eyes, again like mines, oh my god! It is the same one, I mean it is her…what do I do now? I can't just leave her…. she could die! And that's sad…. the guys are going to kill me for this…

"Ok, shh shh, mummy's here…don't cry"

I hushed, the little alien girl quietened down, she looked in my eyes and smiled, her little eyes gently closed and she fell asleep.

"Something tells me that the insanity around here ahs just been increased!"

I sighed as I began to head back, I wondered if she could still talk mentally with me?

"Well? Can you?"

I asked, she giggled and blew bubbles, I took it as no….

"Uncle Scar is going to kill mummy when he sees you!"

I laughed she looked at me

"Never mind….Uncle Grid will love you…..I hope"

The situation was looking dire, how will I explain this to them? ' Oh I was in the woods and found a baby that we all thought died 3 weeks ago, can we keep her?' As if they would kill her, after all it WAS her that killed me in the first place! Damn it why me! I would keep her a secret, yeah, then when she is older, say 4 or 5 I'll tell them I adopted, that'll work? Right?…..

The baby pulled my hair

"Ow!"

I cried, she looked solemnly at me

"That plan no good?"

I asked she smiled

"Yeah guess you're right"

I sighed, that reminded me….what will I call her, I can't call her It or Kid, she needs a real name….

"Hmmm what to call you…"

I said to it

"Maya?"

I said, she cried

"Ok…..Kaye?"

She cries harder

"Kayla!"

I said, she smiled at me

"Ok your name is Kayla!"

I pronounced as we got home, well my street, I opened my sack up and gently laid her in, I told her softly.

"Now Kayla, do not make a sound, we have to get you to my room before anyone sees you ok?"

I told her, she fell asleep

"Good girl!"

I said as I shut the sack, making sure she had air to breathe, I went in, Scar was reading that magazine with a naked girl on it, typical males! Grid was watching TV something called Ali the Alien, a baby program, so the cost was clear, I made a mad dash for the stairs and I just made it because Scar turned round.

"A breeze?"

He said getting back to his magazine.

"That was too close…"

I panted as I went to my room, I took Kayla out and watched her kick her legs, this was going to be one very long week, I have an alien baby….two other bigger aliens that when they discover this small alien are going to kill me, or, possibly her and finally the most important thing…

"I have no freaking clue how to look after a kid, never mind an alien kid!"

Again I say

"Can it get any worse?"

Well I'm going to end it here

This is certainly insane, the same thing that killed me is now a baby! And since I practically gave birth to the demonic thing, I have to raise it! How hard can that possibly be!

Please for my sanity

R&R

Thanks

Byes!


	4. When the bird met the bee

The Insanity Continues!

When the Birds met the Bees!

I had managed to keep Kayla hidden and happy, but baby or not I still had to do the house work, damn lazy alien bums!. So I grabbed my mop and began to do the floors, I did the first floor before going onto the living room, Scar was watching the football, same as always, I poked him, he looked at me.

"What?"

He moaned

"Feet!"

I snapped, he lifted his feet up and I continued my work, Scar helped, when it suited him, he even dusted the lamps, but not today, today was football season so he sat his ass in that chair the whole week, not moving, I swear if I wasn't the nice, sweet person that I am, I'd kick his alien hide out of the house…. but if that wasn't the worst thing to happen then what happened today surely takes the cake! You want to know what happened? Sure I'll tell you!

It was about 3 hours ago, before I began my cleaning routine, I was outside with Scar, who for an odd reason was addicted to bird watching, he had told me about a certain bird he saw, it was white with brown tips and it had hazel eyes, I thought he had made it up, until I saw it, we looked it up and discovered it was a hazel tipped starling, to me it was common but Scar was amazed, like he was holding a brand new baby…so I left him to that and went back to relaxing. I grew cold so went inside, Scar was still holding that bird!

"Like when the bird met the bee.."

I sighed, that's when my nightmare began, I was in the living room watching ICarly when Grid came through, he seemed rather nervous…he came up to me, then backed away, it seemed he did not know what to do, so I just came out and said it.

"What is it Grid?"

I smiled, he jumped a little, odd…normally he answered me….something must have really either bugged him or he was upset, I asked again more gently.

"Its ok, you can ask me anything"

I said nicely, he stopped for a minute, took a breath then asked me.

"Kirsty….Where do babies come from?"

He said, my face went as red as a cherry tomato, this was the hardest thing to ever ask someone…mainly a girl, I was sweating, looks like I have to tell him how the birds met the bees, ok just tell him…

"W-Well you see, it all started with a bird and a bee"

I said, he listened

"T-The bird was female and the bee was a male, the b-bird went out to visit the bee because they were d-dating"

I stammered, cheeks heating up

"But how can that be? The bee is small and the bird is big!"

Grid said, I was breathing, inhaling in and out, this was so difficult….how do parents do it?

"W-Well that doesn't matter, the bird went to the hive and the bee showed her his room, he then kissed her"

I explained, he nodded

"Ok then h-he placed his horn in her bottom end and they fell asleep"

I said

"But wouldn't that be painful?"

He asked sounding appalled

"No, not in this sense"

I said

"So when the bird woke up, she laid an egg and from that egg hatched a baby!"

I explained, finally that was over

"Oh…."

Grid said

"So do you understand?"

I asked

"Yes, that was way different from what Scar said! He told me they fucked! Thanks Kirsty!"

Grid smiled as he ran off

After all that…Scar had told him….

"IM GOING TO KILL THAT DAMN PREDATOR!"

Well that was embarrassing, I am so going to get him for that!

Stupid Predator!

Ok so please R&R

Ok

Thanks

K-Chan!


	5. Scar's Online Affair!

The Insanity Continues!

Scar's Online Affair!

After the whole birds and bees thing, Scar and I had hit a rocky strand in our daily lives, he secluded himself in my room and I spent the days in my attic, with Kayla, I still hadn't told them, but for now that wasn't important. Kayla was easy to please, the only thing was that she ate rats…. But then again she kept the house in balance. And that was good enough for me!

"I wish Scar would forgive me…"

I sighed as I played with Kayla

With Scar

Scar's P.O.V

I had already forgiven her, this just meant I had the room to myself, ok now just type this in and wait a few minutes, ok, here we are 'Soul Search' a dating website, most humans use this so there should be someone available, hmm ah there's someone on now, ok 17, shy, wants sensitive guy, loves Yajuta, I like her already, ok lets see her picture, she looks really cute, her name is…Louise? Sweet name! Ok let's talk to her

ShyBabe12 is online

SexyDevil22 is online

SexyDevil22:Hi! ShyBabe12

ShyBabe12:Oh hello, you must be new!

SexyDevil22: Yeah, I am new to this custom….

SkyBabe12:Custom? Most guys don't talk like that

SexyDevil22: I'm not like most guys, I'm otherworldly

ShyBabe12:LoL

SexyDevil22:What is LoL?

ShyBabe12:It means laugh out loud, hey what's your name?

SexyDevil22:You tell me your name and I'll tell you mines

ShyBabe12:Didn't you read my blog?

SexyDevil22:Oh yeah, Louise

ShyBabe12:And you?

SexyDevil22:Scar

ShyBabe12:Hmm….that's mysterious

SexyDevil22:So…..you like Yajuta?

ShyBabe12:Who wouldn't? they are big, strong and not forgetting sexy!

SexyDevil22:What would you do if you met one?

ShyBabe12:I'd die with happiness!

SexyDevil22:….Would you like to meet one?

ShyBabw12:Oh stop fooling they are a myth!

SexyDevil22:Look at my image, I just shot it using this piece of metal

ShyBabe12:Ok…..Why do you speak oddly?

SexyDevil22:I always speak like this!

ShyBabe12:Sorry, I looked at your image, it looks so life like how did you make it?

SexyDevil22:Make what?

ShyBabe12:That awesome costume, its amazing!

SexyDevil22:…..That's my skin

ShyBabe12: O_O

SexyDevil22:Are you repulsed?

ShyBabe12:WHEN CAN WE MEET?

SexyDevil22:What?

ShyBabe12:I have always wanted to meet a Yajuta and now I can this is a dream come true!

SexyDevil22:Well you can come here tomorrow, I'm planning something

ShyBabe12:Ok see ya soon

SexyDevil22:Ok

ShyBabe12 is offline

SexyDevil22 is offline

This was the best day of my life, I found my soul mate, a person who loves Yajuta! Then again Kirsty loves Yajuta too but I think not in a relationship way….its fun to mess with her anyway! I better get the word out about my surprise! I'm as giddy as a pup getting his first weapon!

End P.O.V

Scar logged off and smiled, he was going to enjoy seeing Kirsty's face when she heard about this, it was going to be so much fun and not to mention he had a mate now!….then again mate was a strong term….what do earthling call it? a girlfriend, yes he had a girlfriend.

"I better tell Kirsty I forgive her…"

He laughed as he went to the attic and opened it

"Hey guess-"

Scar stopped to look at the scene before him

There was an alien baby sitting in Kirsty's arms

"Uh…..surprise?"

I laughed, Scar fainted

"That went well…."

I sighed

Oh this has gotten more complicated

Scar has been chatting online

He met a girl

she is coming here….

Scar has discovered my baby….

He thinks it is his…

And

Im in so much trouble , that even getting ate by an alien would sound better….

So R&R

Thanks

K-Chan!


	6. Surprise?

The Insanity Continues!

Surprise?

I had to beg and get on my knees to make Scar not kill Kayla, lucky he was in a good mood so he spared her! I had just gotten tidied up when the door rang, I answered it and stared in confusion, 17 year old was here….at my door….why?

"Does Scar live here?"

She asked quietly, I nodded

"Are you his fiancé?"

She asked sadly, I shook my head frantically

"No! he lives here with me"

I said frantic

"Oh sorry, I am Louise, I'm here for the party"

She smiled

"Party? What party?"

I asked confused

"Scar invited me here to meet him for the party tomorrow"

I grit my teeth in anger

"SCAR!"

I sxreamed as I ran to kill him

"What?"

He asked

"PARTY?"

I screeched

"Uh….surprise?"

He laughed nervously, I grabbed random items and begun throwing things at him.

"I take it your mad?"

He laughed I hut him with a lamp.

"IM GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU SCAR!"

I screamed throwing knives, poor Louise just watched

"Did I arrive at a bad time?"

Well I'll end it here

Can't type a lot, school almost done

Please

R&R

Thank you

K-Chan!


	7. Scar's Big Bash!

The Insanity Continues!

Scar's Big Bash!

Louise and I sat in silence, neither saying a word, this was getting really awkward…maybe I should say something to lighten the mood? It's worth a shot right?

"So, when did you first meet Scar?"

I asked in a nervous tone

"We met on 'Soul Search' he seemed really sweet"

Louise said lowly

"Oh…..that's….cool"

I mumbled

"What about you?"

She asked

"What about me?"

I said confused

"When did you meet him?"

She smiled

"Oh! He crash landed in the woods and I went to see what it was, never expected to see him!"

I said laughing, she laughed back

"Yeah, I thought this was a prank but, he's the real deal!"

Louise giggled

"Wonder what he's-"

I was interrupted by the door bell

"One minute!"

I smiled sweetly as I went to the door, I opened it and my eyes widened, 4 guys about maybe 18-20 were at my front door, I could only ask one simple question, well two…

"Who are you? And why the hell are you here!"

I asked in confusion, the eldest about 20 replied

"We're here for the party! All 25 of us!"

He smiled, my jaw dropped

'25 PEOPLE!'

I thought frantically, oh Scar is a dead man when I get him!

"So ya gonna let us in or what?"

An 18 year old said, I slammed the door, ran up the stairs and found the lazy son of a bitch lazing about in my room, I swatted him on the chest, that woke the bum up! He growled at me.

"No! Don't you DARE growl at me, 25 people what the hell were you thinking Scar!"

I erupted, he burst out laughing, I was pissed at him, how dare he laugh!

"What the hell is so funny!"

I seethed

"You didn't see them?"

He said

"See who? All I saw was 4 older guys at my front door!"

I snapped at him

"Oh! My pub buddies!"

He smiled then pat me on the head

"I got a special gift for you"

He winked as he walked down to meet his friends, hello, what about Louise?

I walked down to see Louise behind a plant, scared, no wonder! There was a guy with a Mohawk! The four guys were teasing her and saying dirty things, I snapped, if there is one thing that I hate it's a pervert! I went over to him and punched him clear in the face, he snarled at me.

"Oi! Bitch! That hurt!"

He spat at me

"Oh shut your face, you Halloween reject!"

I sneered at him, he pulled out a knife

"Still feeling lucky? Bitch?"

He smirked, I screamed.

"SCAR!"

I yelled, Scar saw the knife and flipped him like a pancake

"What the fuck?"

He sneered in shock, Scar just gripped harder

"I suggest you leave Snake, before I take your arm off!"

Scar seethed releasing him, he stumbled out the door, god! It's not even begun and already I was threatened, that's it! I'm going to my room!

"See ya!"

I sighed as I headed up, Scar begged me

"Oh come on? Please, no one will harm you, just stay for the ouiji"

He begged me

"Not in a- did you s-say Ouiji?"

I said in fear

"Yeah I found it in an old house, come on…."

He pleaded with innocent eyes, I gave in

"Fine….."

I sighed he grabbed me and pulled me to the living room, I was just comfortable when the bell went, I got up, but Scar was smiling….

"Go on, get it!"

He smirked, I swear if this is a prank I'm leaving to stay at a friends! As I got to the door an odd but nice feeling enveloped me, like a nostalgic feeling as I touched the handle, had Scar done something to the door? I reached up and opened it, standing there were the last people I thought that I'd ever see again….

"Hikarin? Kit! Sky?"

I said gob-smacked

"Hey Kirsty long time no see!"

Kit smiled

"Gotten killed lately"

Sky remarked smirking

"KIRSTY!"

Hikarin screamed as she enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug. Scar came through that smile still etched on his face.

"Told you, you'd like it!"

Well I will end this chapter here!

What a shock!

My gang is back for one more adventure, but Scar must be up to something….he's being way too kind…what can it be?

Ah well I'll find out soon enough!

Ok thanks for reading and hope to see ya next chapter!

R&R bye

K-Chan!


	8. Movie Madness!

The Insanity Continues!

Movie Madness!

Sky, Hikarin and Kit had gotten in and made themselves comfortable, Scar got the Ouiji board out, I was getting nervous and that's hard to admit because I NEVER get scared, it has to be really scary to make me fear and this is defiantly a time to be afraid, did that alien even know how to use a Ouiji board?

"Scar are you SURE you know what you're doing!"

I asked fear showing

"Of course what am I? An idiot- Don't bother!"

He said at the end he saw my face and added the last part, I shut up

"Now, place your fingers on the piece!"

He said, half of the people had vanished, apparently they had dates or had to walk the dog, what a bunch of pansy's! Only Scar, me, Hikarin, Sky, Kit, Louise and Grid were left, Kayla was fast asleep in her cot, Scar had got it in a gamble, what a softie!

"Ok everyone you know the rules! No taking your finger off, spilling drinks on the board, burning it OR in Grids case, spitting acid if anything should happen, may I remind you that this is a demonic game, if anything goes awry, we could die….Ok!"

He explained like it was an ordinary game, Louise raised her hand

"Yes? Babe?"

He winked

"Um….we won't REALLY die….will we?"

She asked afraid

"There's a-"

I cut him off, not wishing to scare the poor girl

"No! we won't ghosts are not real!"

I said

"What about Yorlanda?"

Scar said

"NO SHE WILL NOT SMOTHER YOU!"

I screamed

"K"

He said

"Lets get this over with!"

Kit mumbled

"Spirits yay!"

Hikarin chirped

"I'm surrounded by morons"

Sky sighed

Once we were ready we sat silently, Scar called out

"Spirits, if you are here, show us! Move this piece"

He said, we all waited then felt it move, none of us dared to breathe, the piece landed on the Ouiji part, I was shaking.

"W-What is your name?"

I called out, the piece moved to a letter, the letter S

"It starts with S?"

Sky weakly asked, the board moved to yes, I asked it the dumbest thing….

"Are you a good spirit or bad?"

I regretted that because it said, No, then Yes, so it was evil.

"Do you want to kill us?"

Louise asked in fear, it said No, she breathed in relief, Kit asked the next question

"Are you mad at us?"

She asked bored, it said Yes.

"Why?"

Scar wondered, it never moved

"Can you show yourself?"

Sky asked, it said yes. We looked up briefly and there was an odd noise, Scar felt a chill go through him, I used my other hand to throw a piece of plastic at him, he freaked out and took his finger off, and ran away, we laughed madly, Sky's prank had worked, she used magnets to make the piece move, that was the funniest thing ever, I had to get Scar, he was up a tree.

"Scar it was a prank!"

I laughed, he got down and trudged back to the house, when we got settled again we ate some popcorn, Sky went wandering, she looked in my old boxes and found a black blank tape, she brought it back, when I saw it my heart sunk, it couldn't be….

"Sky….where did you get that tape?"

I asked

"I found it in those old boxes"

She replied

"LETS WATCH IT!"

Hikarin yelled, she clearly was hyper, I was less than happy, Scar smiled evilly

"I double, no, triple dog donought dare you to see it alone!"

Scar grinned

"WHAT?"

I screamed

"If you refuse, you have to sleep naked in the street!"

He smirked

"…O…Ok…"

I sighed in defeat, Scar and everyone got up smirking at me.

"Don't go dying on us now"

Sky smirked

"Scream loud so I can laugh"

Hikarin giggled

"If you wet yourself, make sure it's not where I sit"

Kit said in a snobby tone, leaving me alone in the silence of my living room, the black tape staring relentlessly at me, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well do or die…."

I gulped as I gently slipped the tape in and watched the black screen come to life….

Oh this isn't good

I bet you know the tape I described

I hope I live through this….

I will kill them for daring me to watch it, Scar especially

Well R&R to see how I do

BYE!

K-Chan!


	9. Scar is the Master of Comedy!

The Insanity Continues!

Yajuta master of comedy!

A/U/T/H/O/R/S

This is more like a filler chapter of what the rest of the gang was doing while I was watching the tape; Scar is epically funny in this chapter, oh yeah.

I DO NOT NOR WILL I EVER OWN TRANSFORMERS, ALEINS OR PREDATORS, NO PROFIT IS BEING MADE IN THE CREATION OF THIS FANFIC!

Now that the disclaimer is done….

ENJOY!

N/O/T/E

Scar had locked the door; he was going to love seeing her face when she screamed in fear, it would be so deliciously fun that he couldn't wait! But he had been sent to get beer and popcorn, damn those girls, he and Grid were the only males, it made him feel odd, oh well….

"Here we are!"

Scar smiled as he got the beverages and food items, everyone wanted to see the look of terror on Kirsty's face, Scar was walking back when he saw a picture of a robot and a car, it had the name bumblebee on it, also it had a slogan.

"Transformers, robots in disguise, Transformers more that meets the eye!"

Scar looked oddly at it, what type of human nonsense was that? He could create a much better song from it, and that's what he'd do! Scar put the items down ad grabbed a spoon, he began to sing not realising Grid was videoing his every word

"Yajuta! Killers in disguise! Yajuta! Will make you wail and cry!"

he sang then went into a dancing stance and started to sing a completely separate song!

"T is for master of training! A is for alien kings! Yajuta, Yajuta, Yajuta are the champions!"

Scar sang. Grid laughed as hard as he could before watching him again, he had now gone onto singing Hard Core from School of Rock! He put a rocking pose on.

"Well there's just one problem there! The girl is MINE, how can you take away, what is mine! Oh your not hard core, unless you live hard core, live hard core but the legend of the beast is way hard core! YEAH!"

Scar screamed at the end as he broke a plate

"Shit!"

He panicked , Grid was on his back laughing.

"This is so! Going to You tube!"

Grid laughed madly as he went back to show the girls

"NO WAY AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

They all laughed insanely, Scar came back and saw the video

"GRIIIIIID!"

Scar screamed as he chased the alien around the house.

"Wonder how Kirsty is doing?"

Sky asked

"You think she is dead?"

Hikarin asked scared

"I hope she doesn't leave blood on MY seat"

Kit said nonchalantly as she went back to watching the king of Yajuta dance like a drunken idiot on crack.

Ok ill end it here

As I said this is just a comical filler to let out Scar's….musical side, if you call it that?

You will see what happens to me next chapter

Will I live/?

Will I become another victim?

Or

Will something completely unexpected happen?

R&R to see

Bye

K-Chan!


	10. Did you Ring?

The Insanity Continues

Did you Ring?

I sat on the couch, the TV came to life as an ominous sound played on the speakers, I could literally feel the sweat dripping from my forehead, did those idiots not realise how dangerous this was?

"Its ok...I'll live"

I breathed slowly and steadily as I began watching the tape, it had very disturbing images, one was a black haired girl jumping off a cliff, well she actually fell. Then the tape went super fast and flashed to a well, I began hyperventilating , omg this was the Ring! I ran to the socket and pulled it out, it never worked the TV was still on, I ran to the door but Scar had locked it, I began to shout.

"SCAR! ITS REAL! OPEN THE DOOR!"

I cried, he never heard, I turned to see a black headed girl in the well, that did it

"SCAR FOR GOD'S SAKES OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

I screamed

"I'll be ok, I'll be ok"

I repeated simultaneously, I looked over at the TV the girl was coming towards me, her silky haor covered her face, I didn't need to see her face I knew what was going to happen, I crawled over to the couch and hugged my knees.

"This isn't real. This isn't real!"

I sobbed, I dared not look but I did, I saw the girl at the TV, my heart went still, like my whole body, I dared not breath, I didn't want to open my eyes, I felt a presence in front of me, I was a still as a doll, I was going to die!...but nothing happened, I breathed a sigh of relief as I got up, I knocked twice and Scar opened it up.

"See? You lived!"

He grinned I slapped him then fell to my knees, he bent down as everyone rushed in, I was in constant sobs, Scar looked worriedly at me.

"Hey, easy, what happened?"

he clicked gently shaking me

"Scar never make me do that again"

I cried hugging Hika

"What did you do to her!"

Hika said in anger

"I only dared her to watch the film!"

He said

"Shh it's ok, Kirsty"

She soothed

"No...I'm going to die"

I cried

"You won't"

She smiled, the phone wrang

"NO! NO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

I screamed

"SCAR GET THE PHONE!"

Sky screamed trying to calm me down

"Kirsty its for you!"

Scar said holding the phone out, I took a deep breath and took the phone off Scar

"Hello?"

I asked

"Seven days"

A voice replied

"...Seven days until what?"

I asked

"Seven nights"

It replied

"You still haven't answered me!"

I said angrilly

"Seven days!"

It replied irritated

"SEVEN DAYS UNTIL WHAT!"

I yelled

"I...Phone...Back"

It said as it hung up, I sat with Louise and the gang.

"What was that all about?"

Kit asked

"I have no clue"

I sighed, about ten minutes later, it rang again

"Oh boy"

I griped, I picked up the phone, sure as hell it was the same girl

"Seven days..."

She said, here we go again

"Seven days until WHAT!"

I yelled, I think she snapped

"SEVEN FRIGGING DAYS UNTIL I COME AND KILL YOU, GOD WHAT ARE YOU AN IDIOT!"

She screamed, I had clicked off and forgot she was there

"Did you ring?"

I asked she screamed and screeched, the line went silent

"I think I just killed Samara"

I said

"YAAAAAAY I outlived the ring!"

I danced happily, Scar looked at me madly

"Who's Samara?"

He asked

"No one"

I smiled as we walked back into the room, the party was over sadly, but the good news was

"We have to stay here for a while"

Hika said

"Due to volcanic ash the flights have been cancelled"

Kit pouted

"Do you have any...appropriate beds for me?"

Sky asked in a snobby tone

"YAY SLEEP OVER!"

Hika laughed as she hugged me, I struggled to breathe

"Things just got a lot more crazier!"

I said gasping for air

Ok that's the end of this one

I lived through the ring...

Or did I o. O

We will see in future chapters

In the next chapter Hika and I get a rather disturbing shock

Scar discovers a hidden channel

Kayla says her first word

and

Grid asks what the meaning of life is

So

R&R

for more insanity

K ^_~

~K-Chan~


	11. Scar's Mantime

The Insanity Continues!

Scar's Man time...

Well since I had lived through the videotape, I was in a bad mood with him, I ignored him even when he was right in front of me, I must have hurt his feelings, because the look he gave me hurt my heart, Louise was torn between her love for Scar and her friendship with me, she sighed and went to cheer the Yajuta up.

"She hates me! Louise go away!"

Scar yelled as he ran into my room

"Stupid girls, stupid dare!"

Scar sobbed, he went and lay on the bed, and clicked in random numbers, he put 901 in and his eues shot open, a naked woman was there, lying on a bed and rubbing her breast, his jaw dropped to the floor, the girl was blonde and had coconut boobs, Scar heard that human males do types of secretions...what was it? Masturbation? And...he was getting 'big' his loin cloth was bulking so he decided to try it.

"As the males say...if you can't beat 'em join 'em"

he smiled as he got fully naked and stood in front of the TV, he took a thing that Kirsty had used to make her face all soft, moisturiser? And smeared it on his member and began rubbing it and moaning.

I meanwhile felt bad, I asked Hika to come with me as I apologized, she groaned but agreed eventually, we had gotten to the stairs when there was something on the ground, it was a rubber tube and in the closet there was a huge cardboard box in there as well, Hika looked oddly at me.

"Your guess is as good as mines, I have no clue!"

I said, as we got to my bedroom the floor was wet and sticky

"Did your cat pee? This reeks!"

Hika complained holding her nose, it was gross but the cats were both out so Scar must be behind this! I stormed in ready to scream as did Hika but we froze at the sight taking place, Hika's eye twitched and I was blind, Scar was having sex with a mannequin, we were so traumatized by that sight that even good psychiatry would not help, Hika was staring at the scene I shook her but she was completely stunned.

"Scar!"

I shouted giving him a heart attack, I shielded mine and Hika's eyes as he stumbled up.

"W-What are you doing in here?"

he stuttered

"GET OUT OF MY BEDROOM!"

I screamed, still hiding our eyes, Scar stumbled out of the room scaring half of the girls silly, I let Hika go and she had collapsed, I stared at my bed, it was wet, I groaned.

"DAMN YAJUTA!"

I screamed as I ran to get a batch of new sheets, leaving Hika still stunned on the floor, I don't think we'll ever get that out our minds, I have learned a very important and hard lesson today...

"Never let an alien killer watch the adult channel...he will destroy your bed and anything in his way!"

With that disturbing notion in my mind I cleaned up the bed and dragged Hika to the living room, Scar was looking very embarrassed and sorry, Kit ,Sky and Louise were on the floor...they had fainted, Scar went on his knee's and begged my forgiveness...well...seeing that it WAS him who had sacrificed himself for me...i gave him one more shot.

"One more strike and your off, I don't give a shit if you did save me, that in there was messed up! And you knocked Hika into a state! Look at her!"

I yelled pointing to the girl rocking in the corner

"How will we fix that!"

I said in anger

"Hmm ICE CREAM SUNDAES ON ME!"

Scar yelled, Hika cheered up sort of and ran into the kitchen, she yelled through.

"IF YOU DIDN'T MAKE SUCH DELICIOUS FOOD I'D KILL YOU SCAR!"

Hika yelled as she stuffed her face, I gave in too

"Damn loveable brute!"

I groaned as I ate, my memories of that disturbing scene vanished as I ate the ice cream

"SO GOOD!"

I said as I ate, Scar smiled

"Fast acting memory wiper, can erase any unwanted or unpleasant memories!"

Scar smiled as he ate the ice cream forgetting it was a memory wiper

"What did I just say?"

Well I know it was short

but I figured we had suffered enough

So R&R

Thanks

And oh yeah

Grid asks questions

next chapter

Bye ^_~

~K-Chan~


	12. Kirsty's Bad Day!

The Insanity Continues!

Kirsty's Bad Day!

I still could not remember what had happened...like a giant whit blank...Scar did something but what? Oh well the ice cream tasted good and...I didn't know why I had a stain on my bed...it looked like wetness...did Scar have a...wet dream...ugh...gross!

"I'll kill that damn alien killer!"

I sighed as I sat down just to be interrupted by Grid

"Yes? Grid"

I asked

"Hey what is your maiden name?"

He asked

"Not telling!"

I yelled

"Why?"

He asked

"Because"

I said

"Because why?"

He asked

"I don't want to!"

I yelled

"Why not?"

He smiled

"ITS MARY MY FREAKING MIDDLE NAME IS MARY OK!"

I screamed

"Oh...Ok"

He said as he trotted away I let out a sigh as I drank my coke and watched a little TV only to have Grid rush in and spill tea on me, hot tea.

"YAAAAAOUUUCCCH!"

I screamed

"IT...BURNS!"

I screeched

"What is pain?"

He asked

"IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN ILL SHOW YOU PAIN!"

I screamed, he smiled

"REALLY OK!"

He smiled as he threw coffee on me, I ran in circles

"HOT!HOT!HOT!"

I screamed in agony

"So what is pain?"

He asked

"IM GOING TO DESTROY YOU!"

I yelled running at him

"Really? Ok"

He smiled as he spat acid on my trousers and ran

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screeched as I ripped my trousers off, Scar was walking by and took a photo

"SEE YA ON FACEBOOK!"

He yelled as he ran to my room

"ARRRRRGGGG!"

I screamed in anger as I broke the table in two, Louise came by and looked at me

"WHAT?"

I screamed, she shook her head and ran away

"Can this get any freaking worse?"

I asked in irritation as I went to the bathroom

"A shower...a nice calm shower"

I said as I undressed and went into the shower, I let the water wash away my stresses, I didn't see the door open and someone come in, the shower slided open and someone held an item up

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed, it was Grid

"Gr-Grid?"

I stammered

"Kirsty...what are boobs?"

He asked

"GET OUT OF MY FRIGGING BATHROOM!"

I screamed as I threw a sponge at him, trying to hide myself, he snickered.

"Damn, she saw me Scar!"

he said, Scar came out from the hall and chuckled at me.

"YOU ALIENS ARE FUCKING PERVS!"

I screamed running to my bedroom

"I guess this was a bad time to leave the video cam on..."

Scar said hearing my scream

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU DAMN ALIENS FOR THIS GET OUT OF MY HOUS, THAT WAS YOUR LAST CHANCE YOUR BANNED FROM THIS HOUSE!"

I screamed, there was a silence

"What?"

Scar said breathless

"Get. Out. Now!"

I seethed, eyes cold...for the first time ever...there was a cold silence from me as I walked to the other room and slammed it shut...

To be continued...

Oh this is bad...

I have kicked them out...

They deserved it!

Will they leave?

Will I let up?

Or will this be the end of our Insane adventure?

Read to find out

Review if you like it

and

PM me if you wanna tell me anything about this and other stories I have

Ok

Thanks

~K-Chan~


	13. The Time Has Come

The Insanity Continues!

Scar and Kirsty's Big Fight!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A LOT OF DRAMA IN THIS CHAPTER

TEARS SHALL BE SHED!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The silence seemed to echo, Grid stared at me in shock as did Scar, everyone else looked at me in astonishment...

"What?"

Scar asked

"Pack your things and get out of my home!"

I sais in anger

"You can't kick us out!"

Grid cried

"It was only Scar in the start but you were influenced as well so now I am telling you both, take your belongings, I don't care where or what happens...just...go"

I said in a robotic voice, Scar growled at me

"This is not fucking fair!"

He protested, my temper snapped

"FAIR? You have nerve! Posting a person's naked video on the net THAT is unfair!"

I yelled

"Well if we leave then you won't have anyone to care for you! Think I cook and do everything, if I left then you would not be able to do anything, face it as a girl you are weak!"

SLAP!

Hika,Sky,Kit and Louise stared wide eyed...

I had slapped Scar clear across the face (He had his mask off) Scar stared at me while holding his cheek, Grid was in shock..

"Kirsty...please..."

Scar begged

"GET OUT!"

I screamed as tears poured down my cheeks, Scar lowered his head in a defeated fashion as he said in a low tone.

"Ok Kirsty...I'll leave...but-"

He said

"-Grid needs you a lot more than what I do...don't punish him for my idiocy...please allow him to stay..."

Scar said as he hugged Grid, I had never saw this side of him

"You look after our girl ok? Make sure she doesn't die...I love you Grid"

Scar said as tears fell from his hazel eyes

"Scar..."

Grid sobbed as he hugged Scar, we all were in shock, here were two mortal enemies hugging each other...in tears of sorrow at parting, this really was insanity!

"Ok...I'm sure Kirsty has had enough of me being here...but...Louise?"

Scar asked as he went forward and hugged her, she stared in fright and shock as he spoke into her hair.

"Thank you for loving me...Lou"

Scar said as he stroked her cheek, Louise burst into a cry,Scar held her and hushed her.

"Don't hate Kirsty...she doesn't deserve it...I was a cruel son of a bitch who took advantage of a child...I'm no different than a paedophile or any affinity...so do not mourn over my leave...in time you will forget me...and...Kirsty?"

He told her then add the last bit to me

"Yes...Scar?"

I said

"Love you too"

He said then left, I felt myself topple over, my nails dug into my trousers, tears dropped from my eyes and I made no attempt to stop them, everyone else was frozen in sorrow and shock...he left...Scar had actually left...and he didn't take Grid with him...he had spared him from the streets...and took the punishment alone...Why?

"Kirsty?"

Hika said, I cried harder

"It'll be ok...we...we'll live without Scar"

she smiled, Louise came over and slapped me

"YOU HORRIBLE PERSON! SCAR DIDN'T DESERVE THAT, WHY DON'T YOU JUST...JUST...DIE!"

Louise screamed as she ran away, my heart lurched, it was true I sentenced him to death...he didn't know how to live on earth...what had I done...

"I hate myself..."

I said as pain overtook me and everything went dark...

Oh this was a really sad chapter

I was an idiot...

I set him to death without thinking...

How will I cope?

Will I get him back?

Or will an old problem return

R&R To see

~K-Chan~


	14. Did you See a Ring?

The Insanity Continues

Did you here a Ring?

Neither me nor my friends had spoken to each other, only Hika...this was tearing us all apart, especially me, no one was speaking to me, they called me a killer, it was true...I was so mad at him...that I cast my anger before thinking...

"I'm going to the attic"

I announced as I got up, Hika looked sadly then slapped Louise on th face

"Kirsty did not deserve that you bitch! True she was harsh but, telling her to go and die, where did you get the nerve to say that!"

Hika spat

"She kicked my boyfriend out!"

Louise cried

"Oh as if he was yours! He probably does that to every girl! He's a man!"

Hika yelled, the yelling could be heard from upstairs, where a certain alien lay in tears

Upstairs

Kayla was lying in her cot, she knew her brother had left but she never blamed her mama, it was his fault for upsetting her in the first place...but kicking him out WAS a little mean...A star shot across the sky and Kayla got on her small knee's.

"Star light, star bright, wish I may and wish I might, grant the wish I make tonight...i wish Scar would come back to us..."

Kayla prayed, little did she see the eeiry shadows palying across the room

"Kaaaayla"

It hissed, Kayla looked around, nothing, the room was still

"My head?"

Kayla wondered before her bed shook violently

"MUMMY!"

She screamed, everyone heard her and came in, I looked mortified as I grabbed my baby girl form the bed, a huge screech went through like a child's cry

"Mooooooooooooooooomma"

It wailed, we ran out of the room and barricaded the door, that was when Sky asked

"Kirsty...remember that video dare?"

She whimpered, I nodded

"Yeah?"

I gulped, I knew what was next..

"Is it possible that..."

Sky trailed off

"That Samara may have came through?"

I answered, Louise went and hut me again but I slapped her back

"LOUISE THIS NOT THE TIME TO GIVE A DAMN ABOUT SCAR! WE ARE HAUNTED, YOU GET THAT HAUNTED! AND THERE ARE INNOCENT CHILDREN HERE!"

I screamed

"Children all I see its that, that THING!"

She yelled making Kayla cry, I slapped her

"Don't call her a thing, that thing happens to be the only reminder of Scar I have left!"

I yelled, she swiped Kayla away

"If you hate Scar so much I will have her!"

Louise said, I lost it

"GIVE ME MY BABY BACK!"

I lunged at her as I grabbed Kayla, Louise kicked me in the side and a fight broke out, Kit tried to split us up

"For the love of Christ, there is a child here!"

She yelled only to be kicked into a wall

(Uh oh...)

Kit had blood trickling down her lip, that made her mad

"Oh you did NOT just kick me!"

She screamed as she got in the fight, Sky sat with Kayla

"Its ok, Kayla, if your brother never left and NEVER TRIED TO KILL EVERYONE WE WOULD BE HAPPY AND WHY DID YOU KILL YOUR MAMA KAYLA WHY!"

Sky ended up erupting

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Kayla cried

Hika was the only one that saw the creepy figure come towards them and bumped into several items...

"RUN FOR YOUR EFFIN LIVES ITS A RETARDED ZOMBIE!"

She screamed as we shot out of the room forgetting an important thing

"KAYLA!"

We ran back in a bunch, grabbed Kayla then shot away only to be trapped in the next room, just as a video started, a ring appeared, Sky asked

"Did you see a ring?"

We all glared at her

"Just asking..."

Oh this is bad

None of us are getting along

Kayla is upset

Samara is back

And

How will we survive without- hey where is Grid?

Well R&R to see

~K-Chan~


	15. Spirited Away!

The Insanity Continues!

Spirited Away!

We all watched in terror as the video played, Louise broke down and cried

"IM SORRY I HUT YOU AND TRIED TO TAKE KAYLA, I WANNA LIVE!"

Louise cried, I smiled

"We are gonna live, we just have to work as a team!"

I said smiling, she cheered up, Sky was looking at the TV and began to panic

"Kirsty..."

She said as water leaked out

"The TV is leaking"

Sky said pointing, she moved closer to the TV and screamed as Samara pulled her into the TV, we screamed as well, that was really unexpected, we all stuck together, suddenly the TV flickered on it was Sky, we ran and try to hold the TV but no...it was solid, Sky told us

"Listen I figured why Samara is here! We have to be happy! Samara is the spirit of unhappiness, if you don't cheer up she will get you all! Hurry and forgive Scar! She was pulled out by the argument...FORGIVE SCAR AND SAVE ME-"

She told us as the TV blacked out, we stared shocked

"If Scar doesn't return..."

Louise said and trailed off

"We will die..." 

I finished as I slumped down and cried as did everyone else, we lost Sky...who will be next?...That is what frightened me, if Sky can be snatched so easily, what about Kit,Hika or even Louise but mainly Kayla, she cannot defend herself...I looked around everyone was looking at me, I was afraid.

"What?"

I asked

"It's obvious, If we give you over then Samara will leave"

Kit said, I looked at her, Hika was sadly agreeing

"You did...cause her to come here..."

Hika said in pain

"H-Hika please, be reasonable"

I begged, she cried hard

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TODO, HELP ME K-CHAN IM SO CONFUSED!"

Hika cried, this was cruel, she was too young and so were we all, none of us deserved this, well maybe me, but still, while we were crying nether noticed that a hand whacked Kit into the wall, and dragged her into the floor, she screamed at us

"DONT JUST STAND THERE HELP ME!"

She yelled I grabbed her hand and Hika and Louise even little Kayla pulled on Kit but the shadows dragged her in as she vanished she told us

"FORGIVE SCAR SO WE CAN LIVE IN PEACE..."

She screamed as she vanished and once again I broke down, there was only Louise, Me , Hika and Kayla left, who would be next and...hey wait where is Grid?

"Where did Grid go?"

I asked and everyone looked around oddly, then noticed he had vanished

"SAMARA GOT GRID WE'RE DOOMED!"

Hika screamed and we all cried in sorrow, the last line of defence was gone...

In a forest somewhere

Someone's P.O.V

God this planet has too many forests, 13 freaking forests I had to search before I got a scent, it was and hour ago so **he** had been here, that was good, when I got to him I would hug him then kill him for leaving us and our girl, speaking of which how was she? I hadn't saw her in a day so I don't know, oh wait...GOT HIM!

End of P.O.V

Grid, yes he is alive, had found him the one that could save them all

Yes...

He had found...

Scar

Oh this is getting good

Samara has taken our two strongest forces and now we are scared

Grid has been searching relentlessly and has found the answers to our prayers!

Will they get back in time!

Who else will be taken?

And does Samara have a trick up her sleeve?

R&R

Please

~K-Chan~


	16. A Twist of Fate!

The Insanity Continues!

A Twist of Fate!

Ok lets recap on what appending doom is awaiting us!

There is a supposedly dead spirit stalking us!

Two of our best friends, mainly the only two adults have been taken...

Scar is gone...

There are children and babies here

Finally...

WE WANT OUR MOMMIES!

Maybe not the last part but we were scared out of our wits, any one of us could go...the queston we feared was who?

"W-Who will go next?"

Louise asked

"I don't know, hows Kayla?"

I asked, turning my attention to the infant who was staring at the rain, we looked to and gasped, written in blood was.

_Hickory dickery dock, the girl ran up the clock, she looked at the height, then fell with fright, hickory dickery dock, you have 2 hours to figure this out before a friend of yours dies, can you guess who?_

And with that the note ended, we stared at it, our insides turning cold. How sick can you get? Hika screamed at the TV,Samara had come through, we huddled together, but she saw us, we could not see her face, the only thing was a visible eye, it was black, onyx black, no emotion, she lifted a cold finger and pointed to Hika, We formed a barrier around her and shouted.

"You cannot take her Samara!"

We yelled, she looked shocked when we said her name

"You...know...Samara...name?"

She croaked we nodded

"Why...you sacrifice...yourself..."

She asked

"Friends are more than people!, we're a family! And we would be damned if we let a member of our family die!"

I said, Louise and Hika stared at me

"You...consider me family? After I did that mean thing?"

Louise asked, I told her with a firm voice

"I could never hate someone who gave Scar a chance!"

I said and Louise broke, her eyes flowed like a river and Samara looked at her

"Fa...mi...ly..."

She muttered, we were safe for now, Samara was deep in thought, one thing was going through me...

'Grid...save us?'

I pleaded mentally as I held onto the remaining survivors as we struggled to figure out Samara's riddle...

With Grid

"SCAR!SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!"

He yelled as something landed behind him, he dodged it and stared at...what looked like...a caveman?

"Scar?"

Grid asked, the thing clicked in confusion, Grid hugged it

"OH NO YOUVE TURNED INTO A NEANDERTHAL!"

He cried, Scar punched him in the gut and said

"No I haven't you just caught me off guard, now what do you want, you should be protecting the girls! Or is that too-"

Grid growled in anger

"WOULD YOU SHUT IT FOR A SECOND, THE GIRLS ARE IN DANGER THANKS TO YOUR DAMN VIDEO DARE!"

Grid exploded

"What happened? IS KAYLA OK?"

He screamed

"Yes but two are down and I sense that a grave danger is soon upon us"

Grid said

"Why get me?"

Scar asked

"I bring nothing but misery"

He finished, Grid snarled

"Don't you dare say that Scar! As much as Kirsty hates you, there is the fact that unless she apologizes to you then a lot of innocent lives will be taken! Are you going to let that happen? Hmm?Scar?"

Grid told him angrily

"Whoa...Grid...I..."

Scar said

"We don't have time! Now either get o my back or let the girls die!"

He growled, Scar laughed as he got on Grid, Grid heaved

"Scar, you gained some weight"

WHACK!

"Its not weight its muscle!"

Scar defended

"Whatever flabby limbs"

Grid laughed as he shot into a run

Back with us Samara had come out of her stance to see that we had ran away (too right!) this made her angry! But then she saw a note, her eyes widened at what it said

_Hey, bitch, we know who you meant and you will never kill Sky or Kit, you meant both of them because they both detest heights so give up we have won! So get your pale ass back into the well and never come back!_

Samara grinned evilly her pale skin cracking slightly due to the force that she used

"So they think I will let them live? Escape, death will come in the shape of the most trusted person, lets see how they take that!"

Samara laughed as she disappeared into the floor...

Oh this is bad!

Samara is angry and has a plan, who will she possess?

Will Grid and Scar arrive in time?

R&R to see!

~K-Chan~


	17. Ms Taken Identity!

The Insanity Continues!

Ms-taken Identity?

Grid and Scar were in a race against the clock, Scar had no idea what was going on only that it was serious, Grid had never acted like this so the danger must have been high, hopefully doing this would get Scar back into the house...Scar hated to admit it but, a life without tormenring Grid or embarrassing the girls...he'd rather get mauled by aliens! That was how boring it was without them...without his family...his family...

"My family..."

Scar sighed into his mind, Grid smiled

'He may be a muscle head...but he's a nice muscle head...'

Grid smiled as they ran, he hoped they weren't too late...

With us, something had happened...Kayla had gone missing...

"What do you mean you haven't seen her? She is a baby! She can't freaking walk!"

I screamed, Hika looked over at the TV

"K-Kirsty! The TV!"

Hika said as she pointed to the toddler

"KAYLA!"

I screamed as I grabbed her before a bony hand caught my leg, I screamed as an agonising pain was sent through me and I collapsed, but you know what was odd...when I woke up, I saw...me? And me smiled back evilly, I got up and walked towards Hika, she creamed and tried to hit me, I felt my head and blood trickled down me

"HIKA!"

I yelled and what came out was a screech, I got a fright as I got a full glimpse of myself, I was Samara

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I screamed and everyone ran away, Samara ran with them, she had Kayla, that did it

"MY...BABY!"

I screamed as I lunged on her and punched her, which technically was hitting myself so I would be in pain so it hurt myself and...my brain hurts! Samara saw this gap and kicked me in the gut, I groaned as she hut my head into the floor repeatedly, that's when they were noticing, Hika yelled as she kicked Samara into the wall.

"NO WAY IN HELL YOUR KIRSTY! SHE WOULD NEVER HURT A PERSON SO VIOLNENTLY!"

Hika screamed, Samara looked oddly for a minute before crying, she had cut herself and put the blood on _**my**_ hand, Hika saw it and gasped, there had been blood dripping from my hand, the whiteness was an unaided disadvantage for me...as everyone saw it, Hika gasped and ran to Samara

"Oh Kirsty, you were only defending yourself"

Hika said

"No! I AM KIRSTY!"

I screamed

"Kirsty would _**never**_ hurt another soul!"

Louise said

"But I-"

Samara whacked me hard on the head and I collapsed

"What now?"

Louise asked looking at the body

"We dump it in the well"

Samara said

"But-"

Hika said

"Do you want to die?"

Samara growled

"No...but Kirsty...this is cruel"

Hika sobbed

"Man up! If you wont do it I will!"

Samara said as she picked the body up, however as she was doing so a loud threatening, roar erupted from the sky's, Samara looked confused as did Louise and Hika, I didn't know exactly what was happening but there were screams, Samara growled and threw me into the well, everything seemed to go in slow motion, I fell in to the well, from the shadow's Scar leapt into the air after me, Louise and Hika stared in shock, Samara pushed the well over just as Scar had got in, everyone stared as she laughed maniacally

"THIS BODY IS MUNE!"

She laughed, Grid sliced her head off

"GRID YOU FUCKING IDIOT HOW WILL KIRSTY GET HER BODY BACK?"

Louise screamed as blood got on her foot

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She screamed jumping on the alien

"Oh...shit..."

Grid said

In the well...

Scar saw her unconscious body drifting down, many hands appeared from places and grabbed him, he punched them, her eyes opened hazily and she waved, she whispered

"Scar..."

She said Scar's eyes opened wide

"I'm sorry..."

She whispered as her eyes shut

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Scar screamed as he kicked the hands and grabbed her, there was a blinding light as they vanished from the well, he fainted, when he awoke he saw Kirsty's body decapitated and screame

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Grid came through and laughed inwardly

"You saw?"

He said

"OH MY GOD YOU KILLED KIRSTY!"

Well i'll end it here

Oh damn I haven't got a body...

THANKS GRID!

Oh well stay tuned, Kayla says her first word apart from mama

Louise thinks I want to kill her and... oh yeah...

What happened to Kit and Sky?

Somewhere unknown

Kit:HELLO? HELP US DOWN!

Sky:KIRSTY?SCAR?HURRY UP AND SAVE US!

BYE!

~K-Chan~


	18. Awe Baby said an AffinitywaitWHAT

The Insanity Continues!

Awe Baby said an Affinity...wait? WHAT!

Well I was still in Samara's body but on the plus side it was Kayla's 2nd birthday, We hsd got Kit and Sky back, Sky knew a way to temporarily get my body back, she was going to create a ring, Kit was helping her get the right components for it, Grid for an odd reason was staring intently at Kayla, he repeated this...

"Say it, I heard you so say it!"

He said, I was confused, I went over to Kayla and bent down

"Sweetie who am I?"

I asked

"Ga hat?"

She said, she didn't speak yet

"STOP PRETENDING I HEARD YOU SAY IT!"

Grid screamed, Kayla giggled

"Hey where is Scar?"

(Here is your moment Girl Rock!)

Scar was lying watching TV when Louise came in, he smiled devilishly as Louise dance in front of him, he smiled at her,

"Shake those hips!"

he cooed, she jumped on him, he stared at her with soft hazel eyes watching her breathe, he cooed into her hair, making her hyperventilate.

"You are so...pretty"

He breathed, touching her, he got to her bottom and she stopped him

"No...not yet Scar..."

She pleaded with him, he sighed and removed his hand

"As you wish..."

He surrendered

"Thanks"

She smiled as she kissed him, he looked shocked

"Your...not ashamed?"

He breathed, She smiled at him

"How on earth can I be ashamed of loving a guy who saved us all countless times? Tell me how can I?"

She smiled, he cried as he hugged her

"Thank you...Louise..."

He sobbed as she comforted him

"Its alright...my predator"

she smiled as she pet him more, he purred, they got up and went through, I smiled.

"Have fun you two?"

I said making them jump

"Samara, Kirsty IM SORRY!"

Louise cried as she ran, I smirked at Scar

"What?"

He said in fright

"So, how far did you go?"

I asked, he sighed

"We never did it..."

He admitted

"Then what happened?"

I asked

"She wasn't ready..."

He said, I nodded

"Oh that..."

I laughed

"GUYS COME HERE KAYLA SPOKE, KAYLA SPOKE!"

Hika rushed in, we shot to the living room Kayla was all giggly and rocking

"Tell me baby, what did you say?"

I asked

Fuck off mama!"

she giggled, I was in a happy mode

"Awe Baby said an affinity...wait...WHAT!"

I screamed

"Fuck off mama, fuck off mama!"

Kayla repeated happily, I gave Scar a cold look

"Fuck off? Of all the things...SHE LEARNT THE WORD THAT YOU USE WHEN YOUR MAD!"

I screamed chasing him

"YOUR SCARIER LIKE THIS MAN!"

He yelled as he ran from me

"GOOD!"

Ok I'll end it here..Oh yeah Kayla wants to end it

Kayla: Mama get chased, have a good fucking night ya!

Me:Ok no more spending time with uncle Scar!

Bye and sty tuned next chapter we all watch Alien Vs Predator!

But it gets...complicated...

Until then...R&R!

~K-Chan~


	19. Thanks for the Memories

The Insanity Continues!

Kay Cera Cera

Kit was sitting on the roof, the sun was setting on another day...another life that was being lived...another friend that selflessly dies...

"Minko...Hard to believe its been 15 years now..."

She sighed as she cast her mind back...to almost 15 years ago...when she had first met Minko, it was on the night of the wars, her family was high in power and at the time were at war with the aliens, she was against the war, it was not right to kill others without reason, but her parents did not listen, she had ran away that night in order to teach them a lesson, but she never realised that she would be the one who would have her lesson learned, she had ran quite far into the mountains, Yajuta territory, she was frightened as a Yajuta appeared.

"A neko demon! You will be of high value!"

the Yajuta said as he grabbed her but a tail sliced his hand clean off

"_Be gone!_"

A voice growled, the cowardly Yajuta scrambled away, a small black alien like boy came down, he was part alien but half something else.

"_When I said, be gone, I meant you too!_"

He said as he walked away but young Kit followed him, he ran in circles and she mimicked him

"_Damn it what are you? A cat!_"

He growled

"I'm a neko demon, a cat demon! What are you!"

Kit asked stubbornly

"_if you really...must know my name is Minko, I am an Xeno Child_"

He replied, she smiled

"Would you like to play with me Minko?"

She smiled, he brushed her off

"_Why would I hang with a half-caste?_"

He laughed, she pouted

"If I'm a half-caste then what are you? Your half alien"

Kit smirked, Minko scowled

"_I do not need a mere child to tell me of my race_"

He groaned

"Your a kid too"

She laughed, he sighed, clearly he wasn't getting free soon, this child was lost, so was he...

"_Kit correct?_"

He asked, she nodded

"Yup and your Minko"

She smiled, he did too, then he scowled, she laughed

"So lets play!"

Kit smiled as she grabbed him

"Lets play...TAG!"

Kit laughed

"_What is...tag?"_

Minko stared in confusion

"Tag is where you hit a guy and run madly to avoid capture"

Kit smiled

"_So you hit me and I kill you?"_

He asked

"No I hit you, you chase me and I try to avoid you"

She explained

"_That is barbaric, only an insignificant human would do that"_

He said

"If your so great why are you lost!"

Kit smirked, Minko was about to retort but changed his mind

"HAH you can't answer!"

She laughed only to get hut on the head

"Ow"

She griped

"_Shut up"_

Minko winked as he walked ahead only to be pulled to the ground by Kit as they erupted in a series of childish hits and kicks. Kit grabbed his tail and accidentally threw him into a wall, she gasped when his spine cracked, he laughed weakly.

"_Last time I fight a girl"_

He chuckled

"Minko...I'm so sorry, I'll take you to my camp"

Kit cried as she lifted him

"_Why are you doing this?"_

Minko asked watching her every move as she lifted him over her shoulder

"Why?"

She laughed as she stood up

"We're friends!"

She smiled at him

"_Fri..ends..."_

He said then without realising he smiled

"_Best friends"_

He said happily, he'd never been this happy

"Yes...and we'll always be together...right?"

Kit asked as they walked through the forest

"Until the end of time"

He smiled

"I'd like that...Minko"

Kit replied as she walked away with the alien on her back

In the present time...

Kit was crying, she was not sad, she cried joyfully, she was happy that she was alive, it was all thanks to Minko, she realised that Minko had saved her on purpose...he wanted her to live because she would be in a less dangerous life...he had been in danger all his life...he wanted to be free of grief...

"Be free Minko...be free..."

Kit said as she went to the room she got a box, it had his ashes in it, she smiled

"I know where to put this now..."

She smiled as she went outside and flew up high, she flew over to the sea, the same part where the battle for earth took place, it was just over to there, this was a god spot.

"You would have been proud Minko...i won...for you"

Kit began to sob as she sprinkled the ashes over the barren wasteland and watched them sparkle in the wind, she brought a small smile to her lips.

"In another life...Minko..."

Well I'll end it here

This was for Kit she wanted a flashback chapter

Enjoy

R&R

Thanks

~K-Chan~

In the next chapter Something unexpected happens

Will an old enemy rise up?

Why does he know me, Scar and Grid

And

What exactly was in that crate?


	20. Torture Time!

The Insanity Continues!

6 Ways to torture your Alien or Predator!

Hi last time we were here Kit was reminiscing, but today I am going to tell you 6 good ways to terrorise Scar and Grid, ok!

The 1st time I did this Grid was asleep, ok you know how that scary maze game? Turn it up to full volume and place the speaker next to Grid, now run out of the room and make it into a sound proof room, wait a few minutes, then go into the room, if there is a huge gaping hole, congrats you scared him,unfortunately now you have a giant hole, time for me to clean...

Ok as for a Predator I needed a little...special help...yes Hikarin, as Yajuta fear one thing...their elders, luckily they were selling Yajuta outfits at half-price, so that saved me a bundle, I dyed the mask a bleach white and covered it in moss, but...something went...off, the costume shrank so Hika could hardly breathe...and the bleach turned the mask brown...so Hika was like a monster...i sent her to Scar and counted but he shot out of the window screaming.

"MONSTERS EVERYWHERE!"

Hika and I laughed madly,that was trick two, only four more to go, I was going to enjoy this, every minute of it!

I had seen this on a Japanese torture show, take a victim * Grid * and strap him into a metal chair very tightly, now ever so gently turn the tap on to just a drip and leave the room, lock the door and leave nothing to help them escape, stay out of the room until you hear shrieks of agony or torment, leave him, when he becomes really loud, don't move, when the bathroom goes quiet, go in, if you see your victim screaming madly then you have driven them insane, also they will think you are an alien. As Grid does right now...

"Kirsty has pink rabbit ears!"

Ok on to trickery number four, this one is a doozy! Ok grab a ton of beer, and place it out for Scar, wait until you hear his happy shout and walk in on him, spend some time with him and make sure he drinks a lot of booze, like 10 cans of it, by about half an hour he should be steamed to the max, grab a video cam and watch him dance to I'm a little tea pot, save the video and upload it as many places as you can, then look at his face, that is would be torture enough for anyone to go through, and I suggest you run...

"KIRSTY!"

Like me! Bye!

Hikarin here, since K-Chan is being hunted by a killer alien mutant I will hist the next prank, its my personal favourite of mines...its an original bucket on the head trick, get your victim, Grid,and invite him in, and when he walks in, water will fall over him AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!...ha...ha...that was crap...wasn't it?

Kit here since my young friend cannot joke I shall humour you with a trick of my own, it was quite a favourite of mines, the demonic possession trick, only I can do it, since Scar has given up on killing Kirsty, he can be our victim, make sure you have a doll and someone to possess, now turn off all lights and make the doll glow green, make it move towards Scar, who by now will be running in circles madly, I will use my powers to switch the mind of the predator and the prey and watxh as the Yajuta runs from his body, see funny...ha!

"Well so much for the comedy"

I mutter

Hikarin enters

"Yeah..."

Kit floats in

"You two are rubbish at jokes!"

Kits sighs

"But at least we got to see the looks on their faces!"

I laughed, but I was silenced when Kit and Hika stared in terror

"They're...right behind me...aren't they?"

I gulped, they growled

"WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Grid and Scar screamed, we ran like yellow bellied kittens when water was near

So Um R&R

Thanks

Bye!

~K-Chan~


	21. Puberty!

The Insanity Continues!

This Strange Thing Called Puberty!

I was in a panic today, I couldn't find them anywhere, maybe Kit had some? Ugh it had to happen to day, didn't it! I had to run out of my life savers! DAMN IT WHY!

Scar was watching as I ran back and forth, Grid soon followed him, they sat cross-legged as I ran trying to find my life savers, I saw Kit and sighed in relief. Scar was still curious as was Grid but when they went up Kit slapped them back.

"This is _**girl**_ business are you girls? SHOO!"

Kit said as she slammed the door, Scar was still really curious, so he climbed up, Louise saw him and slapped his leg making him fall, Kit boarded up the door, Scar groaned.

"What's up with Kirsty?"

he asked then dodged a hand

"Perv!"

Louise screamed as she stormed out, Scar was really confused, so he looked up hormones on the net, then it came onto Mood Swings, it said that women were mysterious creatures on his computer, mysterious and unintelligent in human species (His species are jerks!) and that they go through a thing called puberty.

"That's it! I'll ask her!"

Scar stated as he broke the wooden door down, but he got a shock when I was naked

"SCAR YOU FECKING PERVERT GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

I screamed, Kit came in and battered him out of the room, he was angry and confused, he wanted to know what puberty was! And he was determined to get an answer, so he went to Hika, who did what everyone else had done, she slapped him then called him a pervert..

"WEIRDO!"

She screamed at him, he didn't know what puberty was, his species grew quickly and never had any growth rituals, except a growing of age day, but no the thing that these females did, he growled in anger at them

"SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL PUBERTY IS!"

He screamed, Sky snickered

"Puberty is when your body goes through changes"

She explained

"Thank god, someone told me!"

Scar breathed

"And you Yajuta came from here, armatures!"

Sky laughed as she walked away

"For, my mind to be put at ease, encase puberty is a...weapon, I will study it!"

Scar stated as he went to the bathroom, he found a large box that said super absorbent, and flicked it away in fright.

"I could have been killed!"

He said stamping on it, he looked in the cupboard and found some square tissues and poked them

"Hmm...odd"

Scar said as he opened it, they looked like nappies, he heard Kit

"I think they're-Oh my God Scar!"

She yelled

"What?"

He asked as he was whacked with a rolling pin and shooed out, he even dropped his weapon, that square, I see him and sigh.

"Oh for the love of, Scar why did you have my towel?"

I asked grabbing the item

"I thought it was a weapon.."

He muttered

"This is not a weapon, its a...well...girls...um...ITS A GIRL THING!"

I screamed, he looked confused

"DON'T TOUCH THEM AGAIN!"

I screamed slamming the door on him, he declared one thing that night

"Girl's are weird!"

Well I'll end it here

Yes Puberty is a strange thing...

Strange and VERY annoying

Oh well, next chapter they finnallly invent a righ that gives me my body back...temporaily, its better than being Samara!

R&R

Bye!

~K-Chan~


	22. An Unpleasent Surprise!

The Insanity Continues!

Wonderworks Strikes Back!

You know...there's a lot of things that a 17 year old girl does NOT wish to see and...A NAKED FREAKING YAJUTA IS ONE OF THEM!

Scar tossed and turned his **thing** was lying on **my** leg, guess what naughty thing I did...yes, I kicked it, hard, Scar let out a loud moan of pain as I began battering him to a pulp.

"YOU STUPID YAJUTA! WHY THE HELL WERE YOU NAKED AND IN MY FREAKING BED!"

I screamed at him

"Uh...Sky told me to get you, but I passed out.."

He said nervous

"WHAT did she say? And...GET OUT OF MY BED!"

I screamed, he shoved me off and I fell animé style, I growled at the lazy sack, he mumbled

"She can get your body back!"

He moaned then fell asleep, I got into my clothes, I was only in a short top and shorts, it was REALLY hot right now, so its better to sleep with as little as anything, apparently Mr. Nude agreed...

"Damn Scar!"

I muttered, he threw a pillow at me

"Meanie!"

He snarled from under the covers, I sighed as I went to the living room, Sky was looking really happy with herself, so was Kit, Sky motioned me over to the soda, I warily sat down, they got Grid.

"Be amazed as this alien becomes...a man!"

Kit said as she put the ring on Grid and he became a teenage boy, the only side effect...he had no clothes...I shielded my eyes, the poor alien was terrified, he looked about and started crying, Sky removed the ring and he whimpered in fear, I looked wide eyed, she wanted ME to wear that? After seeing what happened to Grid no way!

"Ki-Where did she go?"

Sky asked, Scar had just woke up

"Oi! Find Kirsty!"

Hika said

"Damn it! Just as I wake up!"

He snarled as he went to look

"Come on Grid!"

Scar sighed as he walked off with Grid at his heel

With me...

Well how did the hell did I get in a fucking cage! one minute I was hiding in a tree the next, WHACK I get knocked out, now I'm in a cage! why the hell does it always happen to me? What am I? Danger prone! Do I have a built in danger magnet? I must have if all this keeps fecking happening to me! I looked around but someone had blind folded me, the only reason I knew I was in a cage was because something kept rattling the bars, I take it I wasn't in my house anymore, so one question...where was I?

CLANG

Someone was with me...but who, I heard muffled voices and soon after the world came to life, I was in...a vat? What the hell, I thought was in a cage! wait...if...I'm over here...then how can...I...OH MY GOD! IVE BEEN FRIGGING CLONED!

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

I screamed, there was a chuckle as a sinister looking guy came, he was half alien and half predator, I stared at him before asking

"Dude who the fuck are you?"

I seethed

"Don't you know my dear? It IS you who made me this freak!"

He growled at me

"I DONT EVEN KNOW YOU!"

I screamed scared now, he was spitting acid, I winced away from him, he regained his posture.

"Where are your...brothers as you called them?"

He asked

!I'd never tell you! WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY!"

I screamed he grabbed me by the neck, he brought me up close, I saw that iris again...oh no...**him**

"Wonderworks!"

I sneered, he laughed

"Awww you DO remember me!"

He smirked

"You ruined our lives you bastard!"

I spat at him

"No...i merely punctured your lives"

he smiled, I growled and was shocked

"Ah, Ah, Ah! Bad girl"

He laughed cruelly

"Why have you taken me!"

I demanded

"I guess you deserve that much, I have taken you to extract the specimen you have within you!"

He smirked, I remained calm

"You are meant to fear me!"

He seethed

"I conceived it, she came out!"

I said...well it wasn't birth but it was close enough...

"WHAT! HOW CAN YOU BE ALIVE?"

He growled

"I owe it to my brothers!"

I said

"..."

He never spoke

"What-AHHH!"

He jagged me and the world blacked out

With Scar

"GOD DAMN HER! WHERE IS SHE?"

Scar groaned, Grid came back with a note on him

"Where did you find that?"

Scar chuckled. That ended when he read the note

_By the time you finish reading this, you may already be too late, I have the brat, your sister, here in my lab, she certainly does have an...interesting bio-chemestry in her, shame the specimen inside her is gone, but she herself is good too, so go ahead, try to save her...what's left of her...Your good friend Prof Wonderworks!_

Scar dropped the note and stared into the air, Sky and everyone came running in, Kit asked in fright

"Scar...where's Kirsty?"

She asked fearfully

"Guys...I'm going hunting...alone"

He seethed

"But-"

Hika started

A-L-O-N-E!"

He sneered making Hika jump

"If anoy of you follow...i cannot be held responsible"

Scar said

"Scar..."

Louise whimpered

"This has nothing to do with you guys! This ass hole appeared when we first stayed in this house...Kirsty risked everything to save us...now its payback time!"

Scar explained

"Scar WE are a family, a family sticks with each other!"

Sky said

"I know...but trust me, revenge is a dish best served alone!"

Scar said as he walked away

"Hey...Kit...what did he mean?"

Hika asked

"I don't know...I really don't know..."

Kit said as she watched the Yajuta leave, an akward silence filling the now sorrowful house...

Oh this is not good!

Not only am I still trapped in Samara's body, I'm being held captive by a madman

Scar seems to have some teamwork issues

And

Will I EVER get my body back?

R&R

~K-Chan~


	23. Always There

The Insanity Continues!

XXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I do not own this song or the film that made it, Disney do

XXXXXXXXX

What is a family

Scar had gotten half way out of the neighbour hood when he heard it, the familiar bellowing voice, he couldn't help but smile when he heard that voice...

"SCAR!"

Grid panted

"What?"

Scar said as he walked

"You are a stubborn rock head!"

Grid hissed

"Hey! That hurt!"

Scar grumbled

"YOU, It hurt YOU? Scar you hurt everyone's feelings! We are a family! We are always there! But you never ask for us to help!"

Grid growled

"What is a family..."

With me

I was really missing Scar and Grid and my family...my family...it was all too much, my heart cringed and tears poured down my cheeks, I opened my mouth and these words came out...

"Always there...to warm you in the winter...Always there to shelter you from the rain...always there to catch you when your falling...always there to help you up again...family..."

With Grid

"Family..."

Scar said softly, Grid smiled gently and began to sing

"By your side in seconds, if you ask it...arms out wide to welcome you to stay...Near enough to listen to your heartbeat...always there to help you on your way...family..."

Now Scar began to sing, he finally understood what a family was...

"What is a ...family?...caring and devoted hearts"

We all sang

"With endless love to share... love that'll follow you everywhere...

"Always there...to welcome you in winter"

I sang

"What is a family?"

Grid joined in

"Arms out wide...to stay..."

Scar continued

"Right by your side...near enough, to listen to your hearts song.."

We sang, Scar delivered the final notes

"Always there to help you on your way...family..."

He sang

"Family..."

I cried

"Fa..mi...ly..."

We all sang...

Scar looked at the stars

"Grid...lets find Kirsty...together"

Scar smiled

"Always"

Grid smiled as he grabbed Scar's hand

With me

I was smiling,a warm, nice feeling was in my heart

"Always there..."

I whispered...Scar and Grid would always be here...they'll be in my heart...that way I can't lose them...with this in my mind I let more tears role down my cheeks, I dont have to fear...my brothers were coming...i could sense their determination...

"Hurry...my brothers..."

I prayed as my eyes closed and I fell asleep

Awe this was a sweet chapter

Scar knows what family means...

They are coming for me

Grid has a secret

What?

Even I don't know

R&R

~K-Chan~


	24. Hika's Heroic's

The Insanity Continues!

Hika's Heroic's

I was growing tired of hitting my cage, this was torture,Wonderworks was spitting acid at Miley Cyrus, not that I minded, I had grown out of her.

"Uh Mr. Crazy, alien, predator guy, can I PLEASE use the bathroom!"

I moaned

"No, do it in your litter tray"

he replied. I groaned and pulled it behind a bush

_Note to self, never kick Scar out again!_

I griped as I banged my head on the wall

With Kit and Hika...

"I CANT FREAKING TAKE IT!"

Sky erupted

"What?"

Kit asked

"Its always Scar and Kirsty! They go off on awesome dangerous missions!"

She moaned

"She was kidnapped idiot!"

Louise sighed

"Oh yeah you you Yajuta slave!"

Sky sneered

"What did you call me!"

They got into a fight

"HEY! I got an idea lets go on our own adventure!"

Hika smiled

"Oh yeah Hikarin! Lets all hop aboard the insanity express and go to Narnia!"

Kit growled

"At least I'm TRYING to wait-hey...where is Kayla?"

Hika asked seeing the empty cradle

"KAYLA!"

They screamed

"She was here a moment ago!"

Sky cried

"She can't have gotten too far!"

Louise searched

"Kirsty will have a cow when she finds out!"

Kit panicked

"Ok mystery 101! case of the disappearing infant!"

Everyone looked at Hika

"What are you babbling about?"

Sky sighed

"We will find Kayla before Kirsty, Scar and Grid get back!"

She smiled pulling out a magnifying glass

"How did she-never mind I don't want to know!"

Kit muttered as she stared at the girl with a huge magnifying glass

With Scar and Grid

"I swear god above hates me!"

Scar moaned

"He must hate us all if this is what we go through"

Grid muttered as he continued to run through the forest.

"How much longer?"

Scar asked for the 30th time

"For the last time we're-here?"

Grid stopped at the large highly protected lab

"Oh yeah...Scar hold your finger out"

Grid asked

"Ok but why-"

Scar said but before he finished Grid pushed something on his fingered and Scar felt...odd, Grid stared wide-eyed.

"What?"

Scar asked

"Uh...you're human..."

Grid laughed in hysterics

"WHAT!"

Scar roared

"Look"

Grid pulled out a mirror and Scar was shocked, he had black dreadlocks and light brown skin.

"GRID WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!"

Scar cried

"You need to go in for her!"

Grid yelled

"Not like this!"

Scar whimpered touching his now smooth stomach

"Will I stay like this? I'm...I'm HIDEOUS!"

Scar wept

"No, as soon as you find Kirsty I will turn you back, ok!"

Grid was going to tell him he was naked...but decided that this was a better punishment...

Back with Hikarin

"I got-its an eggplant..."

Hika sighed

"How can you confuse a child with an eggplant?"

Sky wondered

"Her head reminds me of one..."

Hika murmured

"Oh..."

Sky sweat-dropped

"NOW I HAVE YOU!"

Hika screamed scaring Shadow, who, clawed her

"Just Shadow..."

She sighed, Kit walked in with Kayla

"Where'd you find her?"

Sky asked

"In Scar's weaponry room"

Kit replied

"I didn't know there was a room"

Sky said

"There isn't, he just put his weapons in Kirsty's closet"

Kit laughed, Louise came in

"HEY YOU FOUND-"

Sky clamped her mouth shut

"Mme"

Louise said

"Shh! We don't want Hika to know...this is fun..."

Kit laughed as they continued to watch the teenage girl run around and randomly jump on plants

"I GOT HER...Nope...its a bomb...wait.."

BOOM!

Scar and Grid turned around

"You hear that?"

Grid asked

"Lets get that girl and go home before I end up saying a sin..."

Scar sighed as he jumped in just to see his reflection...

"GRIIIIIIIIIIIIID!"

He screamed as the alien snapped him naked

"Revenge is a dish best served fresh...baby fresh eh Scar?"

Grid laughed

"RAAAAAAAAAAAWR!"

Scar screeched

Deep in the lab

"Security see what that noise was!"

Wonderworks yelled

"It seems as if your..."brothers" have come, let me give them a warm welcome"

He laughed

"Try it, they'll rip you to shreds"

I snapped

"Oh...i don't think so, you see...i have a...special guest in store for you all..."

He snickered

"We'll see how brave you are when...**he** is done with you"

Wonderworks laughed, I was a little wary now.

"H-He?"

I gulped

"Oh Mr. Creeper?"

My eyes widened, cold sweat dripped from my brow, fear kicked in and I banged on the door, Wonderworks smiled sadistically.

"How does it feel to fear?"

he laughed

"YOU IDIOT DON'T YOU REALISE THAT HE IS GOING TO DEVOUR US ALL!"

I screamed banging harder on the glass

"No he will devour-"

Wonderworks never finished his head was sliced off, a gigantic bat-like creature emerged

"SCAR!GRID!HEEEEEEELP!"

I screamed as the bat lunged forward with his claw raised

I closed my eyes.

To be Continued...


	25. Boy! He's A Creeper!

The Insanity Continues!

Hey Creeper?

I was backed up against the wall my eyes shut, waiting for the bat to slash at me...but...he didn't, when I opened my eyes, he had a smart disc stabbed through his stomach, he was twitching and flinching, I was fighting instinct with maternal instinct, he was hurt and he was an animal, Damn my kindness! I went over to him, he snarled at me , I winced as he slit my arm, I toppled over and held my bleeding arm, the creature continued to writhe in pain as he slashed at the weapon, I wish he knew I wanted to help...

Scar felt the muscles in his leg tense, his trap had worked, something was stuck, slowly dyeing, this gave him time to run to where the screams were.

Grid was lounging on a tree when he fell off, a sudden pain engulfing him, the girl must have been hurt, why else would he feel so painful, but he had to wait, Scar was still in there and he knew better than interrupting a predator in its hunt...

"Kirsty...be safe..."

Grid prayed as he waited

I looked at the Creeper with sympathy, he hissed at me as he spat acid on me.

"Won't work, I live with an alien, you think I'm not prepared?"

I said almost sarcastically, he scowled

"Are you going to keep resisting me or are you going to calm down and let me look at that wound?"

I sighed, he struggled harder

"Ok, I will go with stage 2"

I sighed getting up, he began to snarl at me.

"Oh do shut up!"

I groaned as I pulled out a cloth

"Don't...Dare!"

He snarled barely audible

"Oh my god! You talk!"

I almost screamed, he winced at the noise

"Not...Loud.."

He moaned

"Sorry..."

I mumbled

"You...Tasty..."

He croaked, that sent a shiver down my spine, I saw him move with the disc still entwined within hos chest, I moved away.

"You know, you're going to die faster like this right?"

I asked he kept coming for me

"God, you are such a creeper"

I sighed

"My...Name..."

It moaned in pain

"I know I saw the films"

I muttered as I walked away again

"God you're just like my hamster, even when I lift her away from her goal she still runs to it!"

I groaned in annoyance

"Shut...Up"

He croaked, I whacked him

"I WILL NOT!"

I screamed, he writhed in pain

"Not...loud!..."

He cringed

"WHAT?"

I screamed

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

He screamed

"I knew you could speak"

I laughed

"No...you irritate me"

He said

"You did it again..."

I smiled

"..."

He never spoke

I smiled and decided to milk this

"Hey...Creeper?"

He never answered

"Hey...Creeper?"

No answer

"Hey...Creeper?"

He was getting angry now

"Hey...Creeper?"

I saw his hands grit in the dirt

"Hey...Creeper?"

He exploded

"WHAT!"

He screamed

"Predator"

I smiled, he looked and looked but he never saw it, neither did I...so much for my cliché ending! He was just about to slash at me when human Scar came in I was clueless, I gasped.

"Hey you kid get out of here!"

I screamed

"Hi Kirsty!"

He smiled, I stared confused at him, I didn't see the creeper lunge at me, the smart-disk imbedded in my shoulder, I screamed in agony, Scar roared in fury, Grid came running in, he saw me stuck on the disc, blood surrounding me. I thought one thing.

' Dyeing sucks! '

I thought as the blade cut deeper and deeper into my already wounded body...

Well I have decided to end it here

I will upload more tomorrow

byes


	26. Uh, who invited you?

The Insanity Continues!

Uh...who invited you?

I can't believe it!

I just can't bloody believe this! Here I am wounded, stuck on the body of a man-bat slowly dyeing...

AGAIN

"Let her go!"

Scar yelled

"I..Eat...Her"

Creeper cackled trying to bite me, I couldn't move...

"F-Fuck off!"

I spat, too much blood had been lost, I felt my vision blur and movement weaken

"So...sleepy"

I muttered

"NO! NOT AGAIN!"

Scar cried

"GRID I'VE HAD ENOUGH SAVE HER!"

Scar screamed, Grid threw him the ring

"I've always wanted to do this..."

Scar laughed as he put on his ring, a white light engulfed him and out stepped the real Scar.

"IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!"

He laughed as he jumped on Creeper, he snapped out his disk from the Creepers chest, blood spurted out, the Creeper fell down, as did I. Scar ran over, I wasn't breathing.

"God not again! Please!"

He cried as he strung me over his shoulder, I winced

"P-Pain"

I whimpered barely audible

"Grid take her home!"

Scar said

"What about you"

Grid asked

"I have to do some skinning"

Scar muttered looking at Creeper with hate in his glare

"Gotcha!"

Grid smiled as he lifted me, I whimpered

"Dark...so very...dark..."

I whimpered, Grid stared at me and ran quickly.

With Hika

"So you found Kayla and never told me!"

Hika moaned

"It was fun"

Was Kit's simple cold reply, Hika was frozen animé style

"Your so cold..."

She whimpered

"Just doin' my job!"

The goddess smiled she looked at Sky

"Something the matter?"

She wondered

"Yes...why is there a meteorite..COMING THIS WAY!"

Sky screamed at the end and everyone ran in circles, except Hika

"COOL!"

Hika screamed as the thing crashed into the living room from where he was Scar shuddered something was in the house...something he didn't like, he hoped Grid was with the girls. He pressed the buttons on his wrist and let the bomb explode and Scar leapt out.

"There one less scourge on the earth!"

He chuckled as he ran to his cloaked ship

"Thanks Grid!"

He smiled

Back at the house, Louise was locked in the closet, Sky was on top of the wardrobe, Hika was under the table and Kit was invisible, they all looked as something black shot out, it scanned the area.

"Ooman! I know my brother came here!"

A deep voice shouted from inside

"Who are you!"

Hika screamed from under the table

"Wh-Hikarin!"

The voice asked, Hikarin recognized it

"Krone?"

She asked then wrapped her arms around him, everyone stared in confusion and a little shock, Hika explained everything and they smiled, this brought Hika to her question.

"Uh, who invited you?"

She asked Krone gave a cold emotionless stare

"I'm here to kill the one named Kirsty!"

With Grid...

"Ok Kirsty we are almost home, how do you feel?"

Grid asked me

"Like shit!"

I coughed

"No need for that!"

He hissed as he leapt down just in time to hear the argument

"You cannot hide her forever! Release her to me or I will bomb you, friend or not she is in intergalactic trouble! And must be apprehended, she has custody of one of our most notorious enemies!"

Krone growled at Hika who yelled back

"I will never hand her over, bad or not she stopped them from eliminating earth! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER KRONE!"

Hikarin yelled, Grid gasped

"I heard that you serpent!"

Krone snarled as he leapt to attack but stopped.

"Oh? Come to deliver the girl yourself eh? Serpent?"

Krone smiled

"**We** live here with her"

Grid snapped

" 'We'? We who?"

Krone asked as he dodged a smart-disk

"We as in me, Krone"

Scar smiled at his bewildered brother

"So...come to kill **my** prey, brother dear?"

Scar smiled

"The intergalactic police have her head as a reward for her capture, they say she is strong and...I WILL HAVE THAT PRIZE!"

Krone screamed as he lunged at Grid

I meanwhile was waking up just in time to see another Predator try to scratch me, I had only one simple thing to think...

'I hate my life!'

Well I'll end it here

Credit to Hikarin-Love for making Krone

Well this is bad...

I have been branded a villain...

They have sent a police Predator to apprehend me

I feel like total shit

and oh yeah

I HAVE TO HIDE, AGAIN!

See ya

;3


	27. KAYLA!

The Insanity Continues!

Can't Keep A Good Wolf Down!

I only had a few seconds before I was yet again tossed to Scar, what was I? A ball!

"Just toss her to me young one!"

Krone asked

"No! She's my meat!"

Scar hissed

"I AM NOT!"

I screamed hitting him, he dropped me and I ran away as fast as I could. Hika blocked Krone's way

"Move! I won't say again Sophie, Move!"

Everyone froze, Hikarin stared in anger

"Sophie?"

Sky asked

"Your real name is Sophie?"

Hika glared death daggers at Krone

"I TOLD YOU, NEVER CALL ME SOPHIE OUTSIDE OF MY HOUSE!"

Hikarin erupted shooting froward like a cat with her hands ready to kill, something odd happened she called out.

"DEATH DAGGERS!"

Two large predator like daggers appeared, Krone looked a little nervous

"Well Krone...time for a little, crime and punishment, my favourite one PUNISHMENT!"

Hika laughed madly as she ran after the predator, who was chasing Scar, who was trying to catch me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I screamed as I jumped out of the window, I took one look before pulling out a ' yikes ' sign and falling, I landed on something soft and fell myself running.

"Am I...dead?"

I whimpered

"No you silly cat!"

a very familiar voice laughed

"R-Roza?"

I said in amazement

"Yup! Its me!"

She laughed as she ran

"Where did you come from?"

I asked

"Oh I sensed that you needed help, so I came"

She chuckled to my dispense

"Well I'm glad your happy cuz I'm so not in a good mood!"

I muttered

"Yajuta on your tail?"

She barked in glee

"Yeah...a very scary one, named Krone!"

I added scared

"Well how bout I help?"

She asked

"Yes please!"

I sighed as she jumped in, Krone froze in fear

"Now, be a good little Predator and...BACK OFF!"

Roza growled,Krone very slowly stepped back from the wolf.

"Good now listen to the girl!"

Roza snarled before stepping back.

"Listen, Krone. I don't know why you want to kill me badly, I haven't done any bad, have I?"

I stated he leapt and pinned me down, Hika snapped

"KRONE! LEAVE HER BE!"

She said Krone zapped her, Sky held the unconscious girl

"FUCKING BASTARD!"

Sky screamed, Krone stabbed her shoulder, Kit was the only one to jusr stand and watch, Louise was trying to get Scar awake (Krone knocked him out) Grid was afraid to move, just encase the girl was hurt.

"The reason is that you hid that alien and gave birth t an abomination!"

Krone spat

"Abomination? Oh you mean me?"

Said a mature voice, everyone looked around to see a tall looking and very sexy alien

"K-KAYLA!"

I yelled in shock

"Yeah, mommy"

she smiled, I was in shock

"Now, big boy, are you going to behave and leave my momma alone? Or am I going to need to punish you?"

Kayla cooed

"As if you could-"

Krone froze when a knife shot towards him and stopped

"-Hurt, you? Yes, I could"

She winked, Krone very carefully got off me, Kayla walked over

"Shocked mom?"

She laughed I nodded

"I was going to say, but I figured why not scare them"

She laughed

"Kayla, your grounded!"

I snapped

"Oh man..."

Well that's this one, Kayla scared us all, so now she is an adult?

What insanity will happen now with two Yajuta and two aliens?

And will I FINNALY get my body back?

What about the movie?

R&R

BYES


	28. Reproduction Reprecussion!

The Insanity Continues!

Reproduction!

Kayla had taken an odd fondness to Krone, it gave me shivers

"Kirsty, I have a gift for you"

Kayla announced

"What is it?"

I asked

"Come upstairs"

She asked

"Wait...Its not a python is it?"

I said instantly sceptic

"No! I made it while you were held hostage"

She told me

"Alright..."

I said, as soon as I got up Kayla ripped my top off

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL!"

I screamed, Kayla went to get something

"Put this on then look in a mirror!"

I did as she instructed and was gob smacked

"I-I'm me...I'M ME!"

I screamed as I ran to show everyone, Kayla came down

"Ok if you keep it on for 24 hours, it will be permanent"

Kayla smiled

"I'M ME! ME MYSELF AND I!"

I cried as I hugged everyone, even Krone

"Ok! Who spiked her cola?"

Krone said trying to pry me off him

"THE HUG BURNS US!"

He gasped as I hugged harder

"BAD HUMANS, WANT HURT US!"

Krone, whimpered as he curled into a ball

"No more Lord of the rings..."

Hika sighed, I looked around

"Hey where'd Louise go?"

( Girl Rock, here's your special scene ;D )

Louise was asleep when Scar entered...naked, he approached her gently, she took a deep breath and gulped, she looked at the 8ft alien and nodded slowly.

"I-I'm ready"

She panted, Scar came in very gently

"I-I'm a first timer..."

He admitted

"I'm a virgin t-too"

she hiccuped as he got in

"Now, are you really ok about this? I mean I-"

Scar was cut off when Louise kissed him

"Wow..."

Scar touched his lips

"Y-Your not ashamed to make love to a monster?"

He asked

"No...because I don't see one..."

She said, he pulled out his ring

"Will I use this? I want to be gentle on you..."

He asked she nodded and he morphed into hios naked human form

"May I touch you?"

He asked, she giggled

"Yes this is sex"

She laughed

"Ummm...I don't know how to do this..."

he admitted

"Well neither do I!"

Louise said as Scar sat on her

"And what do I do with this fleshy thing?"

he said as he poked the fleshy thing hanging from his lower end

"Um, didn't you see it before?"

She said in disbelief

"Oh my penis? Yes I just forgot about it"

Scar sweat dropped

"Ok..."

Louise gasped when Scar began to go into her, she bit her lip and panted

"I'll be gentle ok?"

Scar soothed as he lunged in, all through the house a scream erupted, I ran upstairs

"Louise? Did Scar -"

I stopped wide-eyed at the scene before me, then I fainted

"Uh...I think we killed Kirsty..."

Louise said, Scar kissed her and they continued

4 hours later...

"Oh I had the worst- ITS STILL HAPPENING!"

I screamed, after 4 freaking hours of sex, THEY WERE STILL AT IT!

"Oh that's good baby!"

Louise panted as Scar slammed into her, I was scarred for eternity!

"Ok I need to get up"

Scar moaned getting up and giving a full view, I swear good psychology won't wipe this!

"I NEED THAT ICE CREAM!"

I screamed running to get the memory eraser ice cream

"What's she on about?"

Louise asked

"Beats me"

Scar laughed as he morphed to his real form

"Oh yeah, how was it?"

Louise whimpered

"Best. Sex. Ever!"

He winked as he went to the toilet

Later that night

"Popcorn?"

Hika asked

"Check!"

Kayla smiled

"Film?"

I said looking at Scar

"Check!"

Scar growled

"Ok, Finally...DARKNESS!"

Kit laughed

"CHECK"

We laughed, we where just about to start when there was a knock at the door

"Who could that be?"

I said as I went to the door, no one was there.

"Odd"

I muttered

I just sat down, when it rang again

"Coming!"

I said as I went over, no one was there

"Damn!"

I cussed as I sat down only for it to ring again

"Want me to-"

Scar asked then sat down scared, I ran over and no person

"DAMN IT!"

I groaned, the phone began ringing, I answered

"Hello?"

The answer that came terrified me

"Are you alone?"

Ok this is the end of this one

Oh scary stuff

Louise got her moment

And I lost my sight

We all win

BYE!


	29. Silent Screams!

The Insanity Continues!

Silent Screams!

It had been 20 minutes since I practically slammed the phone down, I was rocking back and forward, Scar was trying to calm me down when a smash was heard.

"Oh what now!"

Louise moaned as she ran up, a scream erupted from the bedroom, I ran up to see Louise barely breathing and a gash on her neck, I screamed and everyone ran up, Scar cradled Louise in his large arms.

"Oh god, take any convict, take me, don't just don't take Louise! Please spare my Louise"

he wept, I caught a flash of white in the halls

"Scar I'm borrowing your weapon!"

I seethed looking at the ghostly presence who walked away

"Neghaaa"

Scar cried so I just took his gun and went to the hall

"ALRIGHT YOU ASS!"

I screeched waiting

"COME OUT SO I CAN FRY YOU!"

I was becoming impatient, the phone rang

"Hello!"

I seethed

"Sorry, wrong number"

he replied, I was still fumed

"Hmm, lets see next I'll say ' Its ok take it easy? ' Right?"

I snarled

"Um, I don't know but I think you should relax, Kirsty"

He said

"Yeah- wait, I never said my name"

I said sceptic again

"You didn't? I could have sworn you did"

He said

"Well no, so bye!"

He sounded angry when he spoke

"No, uh...what's your favourite horror film?"

I knew it! This WAS a retake of Scream!

"Ok, ha ha joker dude! Who put you up to this? Scar? My cousin! Go on talk!"

He took his time before talking, he sounded deadly

"Ok, blonde, take a look outside, go on, look"

I was very wary as I looked but then I was caught in a web of confusion, it was Kayla, standing looking scared.

"Ok, you tied my friend up, so what!"

I said

"Turn on the switch"

He snickered, I did and fell back, Kayla was cut from head to toe and was wired up

"YOU, YOU ASS! LET HER GO!"

I cried

"I will, first...I wanna-"

I cut him off and slammed the phone down, I ran out and cut Kayla down

"No! Its a-"

Her head blew up and I screamed as someone grabbed me

"SCAR! GRID! HIKA! SOMEONE HELP M-"

I was cut off when he placed a cloth with alcohol over my nose

"Help..me..."

I said as I blacked out

With Hikarin and the others

"Hey did you here Kirsty screaming and being gagged? Then dragged by a madman?"

Sky asked

"No"

Kit replied

"Oh I thought-"

Sky was interrupted

"Guys! Kirsty was just seen being dragged by a madman!"

Hikarin yelled running with her weapon out and Krone behind her

"You were saying?"

Sky muttered getting her weapons out

"Shut it!"

Kit mumbled taking her scythe out, they went to the door but were blasted into the wall, they then saw what looked like a ghost, Sky recognized it.

"OH SHIT!"

She screamed and shot at him

"What?"

Kit asked

"Shut up and shoot!"

Sky yelled as the shape grabbed at her only to get her gun and snap it

"What the hell is he!"

She yelled as she was thrown out of the window

"SKY!"

Kit screamed

"Louise live baby, LIVE!"

Scar wept as Louise slipped out of consciousness

"Scar..."

She croaked weakly

"Yes?"

Scar wept stroking her face

"I...love...you..."

She said with a final breath and lost consciousness

"Lou?...LOUISE!"

Scar wept

"Oh Scar..."

Grid mourned

"No...these bastards took Louise...they're going down!"

Scar seethed as he headed toward the roof bloody revenge in mind...

With me

"Ugh..."

I whimpered as I saw I was in a cabin

"W-What happened?"

I muttered as I looked around, I saw dark, nothing but black, I heard noises, someone was with me...but I didn't know who. So I called out.

"Who is here? Please I-I'm scared"

I began to cry, I felt a hand cup my wet cheek, the hand was very big and warm, it moved to my hand and began to pull me, I must be tied up because I banged my head and lost consciousness, we stopped after a while but he never undid my gag or blindfold until we were deep in the woods, he then threw me on the bed and I began to plea.

"Please let me live, don't rape me! I want to see America, to see adulthood"

I sobbed but he just came over to me and ripped my blindfold off..I saw my captor...

Jason Voorhee's...

Ok I will end it here

Oh so I have yet again been captured by another killer, Jason Voorhee's this time, fan-freaking-tastic!

Louise has been temporarily murdered and Scar wants vengeance!

As for Sky, Kit and Hikarin?

Only future knows...

R&R

THANKS!


	30. Let the End Begin!

The Insanity Continues!

Welcome...To Your Doom!

I was too afraid to move, Jason was staring at me...intensely, I'd scream if I wasn't gagged

"Plmg"

I begged, he shook his head, no

I sobbed, tears soaking my clothes.

With Kit

"Sky hang on!"

Kit yelled

"What else can I frigging do!"

Sky wailed holding the woman's hand, Hikarin came in with a chainsaw

"YAH!"

She yelled chopping Michael in two and screaming like a madwoman

"Thank god she's hyper"

Kit whispered as she pulled Sky up and walked away

"Where are you off to?"

Sky asked getting her breath back

"To settle a long dead score..."

Kit muttered teleporting to a certain lake...

With Scar who was pissed to say the least...

He had seen the guy in a scream mask come this way, he would savour this trophy.

"They took my mate, now I'll take their life!"

He seethed as he approached the man, he removed his mask, it was Adam, oh he was going to DEFINATLEY savour this.

"Want me? COME GET ME!"

Adam yelled as he and Scar clashed off, he whacked Scar's head then stabbed his neck, green blood oozed out, Adam sneered into Scar's mask.

"It's too late you'll never find her"

He laughed, but...Adam forgot one crucial thing...

"YAH!"

Hika erupted from nowhere and chainsawed Adams face, he literally dropped dead.

"Scar, I know where Kirsty is...and I fixed Kayla"

She smiled running away leaving Scar to skin his trophy.

With Kit

"That damned zombie will stay dead when I'm done with him"

Kit seethed remembering what happened

It was 15 years ago, Kit was a counsellor at Crystal Lake, she was the only one to EVER live through the slaughter, she had to witness the death of her lover and friends at Jason's hands, even her little sister Sea, she was only 4 at the time, Kit's physical age is...well she won't tell, but her stage age is 21, but at that time she was 16, Jason had slit her boyfriends thraot, snapped her sister's neck and dragged her other counsellor friends to the waters...the only one left was her, she lay awake at night, knowing he would one day arise...the only thing was...whar provoked him to leave Crystal Lake and kidnap a 17 year old girl?

"Maybe even zombies have fantasies?"

Kit sighed as she stepped inside the camp.

Jason felt the air chill and wind stop...

_**She**_ had returned...

Jason dropped the girl he was about to kill and walked away, it was time he settled a long dead score, he didn't even see the girl behind him run, if he did, he didn't care...all he had on his mind was revenge...

He looked at the large moon, a girl's silhouette shadowed it, she smiled.

"Hello...Jason"

Jason stared as he raised his machete

"Let the end begin..."

Kit seethed as she ran full blast with her scythe, Jason mimicking her moves as they leapt into a climatic jump...

To Be Continued...

Oh Kit is pissed and so is Scar

Why am I always in danger?

Why is Hika so hyper

R&R

BYE


	31. A Friendship Divided

The Insanity Continues!

A Friendship Divided...

Jason took a slash at Kit's neck but he missed and flew into the wall, rubble fell on him, the girl had vanished, along with his victim. This enraged him.

With Scar, who was covered in blood

"Um, you went over board...didn't you?"

Hikarin chuckled, Krone held her protectively

"As if I'm not into her anyway"

Scar chortled, Krone roared at him

"Krone! Relax!"

Hika seethed

"As you wish..."

the Yajuta glared at his big brother as they walked to the forests of Camp Crystal Lake

"I think we should use the S.S. Serenity"

Krone said matter of factly, Hikarin scolded him

"Don't be an ass!"

She growled

"Bitch"

SLAP!

Krone begged her forgiveness

"What a softy"

she giggled as they walked

With me, who was somewhere in Camp Blood

"Why me? Why me?"

I sobbed, then I looked up and saw the Creeper

"Great! Bat-man's here too!"

I groaned as I ran, my legs aching.

"I see you"

The Creeper smiled, my mind said one thing

_**shit**_

He saw me and dove down

"GRID! ATTACK HIM!"

I screeched hoping that the alien would jump out, he didn't...

I barely dodged him

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

I screamed

"No"

He said simply. I ran like crazy...

Kit axed Jason in the head and kicked his mask off, he was a bad version of Freddy Krueger

"What's the matter? Water screw you bad?"

Kit laughed as she punched him square in the jaw, sending him flying back into the water, he struggled and struggled for what felt like an eternity, but finally, Jason went down...

"RIP...You hideous piece of shit"

Kit spat, she was just about to go when Jason leapt up from the depths and pulled her down, she turned and stabbed him straight in the face, red blood coloured the water and Jason sunk allowing Kit to swim to the surface, only to see me get chased by the same bat thing that was chasing them earlier.

"She sure loves death"

Kit sighed as she ran only to crash into Scar

"Where is-"

Scar started

"-That way"

Kit finished as they ran to save the girl being chased

Meanwhile in a forest...

"Oh yeah there baby there"

Kayla panted as Grid slammed into her

"You know we're missing a helluva battle"

Grid said

"I'm enjoying this one"

Kayla purred as they continued their battle, their love battle.

With me

"Ok if you let me live I'll be your slave"

I said, he didn't listen and swept in, I closed my eyes waiting for him to finish me, but he didn't. The agony never came. Instead when I opened my eyes it was Krone who had taken the hit, Hikarin gasped as she heard Krone's bones crunch.

"Sophie...I love..."

Krone began

"Yes, Krone"

Hikarin sobbed

"I love ...you..."

He said then was cracked in two, this pissed the child off.

"He killed Krone..."

Hika stated

"H-Hikarin?"

Sky said

"He touched my Krone"

She repeated growing angrier

"C-Calm down"

Kit said

"He hurt...MY KRONE!"

Hikarin scremaed as she ran full blast and slit the Creeper open watching his blood fall to the floor, she sat with Krone.

"I-Its ok I'll heal you and you can go back with us...oh god no, please just...DON'T DIE!"

Hikarin broke down and cried, Scar saw his brother

"No...K-Krone"

Scar sobbed cuddling his dead brother in his arms

"Why! WHY"

He cried

"Hikarin..."

I said, she shot me a deadly glare

"Go away...JUST FUCKING GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME BE!"

She cried running away, leaving me with the largest knot I'd ever had in my throat

"It's ok, she'll-"

Kit started

"No..she's right, it was all my fault, I always get in trouble, now her Yajuta is dead...I'm a murderer, and...I think I should leave for a while..."

I said walking way leaving the gang divided

"What do we do? Our leader has left us along with our best fighter..."

Scar said

"It's obvious that we follow Hikarin"

Sky said

"What about Kirsty?"

Kit said

"She caused all of this I say we leave her to die"

Sky said beginning an argument

"Don;t forget dear Sky, it is Kirsty who is allowing us to stay!"

Kit reminded her

"Well what do you suppose we do? Trap them in space?"

Sky snapped

"That is the smartest thing you ever said"

Kit smiled as she got an evil yet clever plan in her devilish mind

"I have a bad feeling that your going to include me in your scheme.."

Sky sighed as Kit dragged her to Scar's ship

Well Jason is dead...

Krone is dead...

And I'm dead to Hikarin...

This can't get any better can it?

Answer...

No...no it can't

R&R


	32. 3,2,1 BLAST OFF!

The Insanity Continues!

Uh Oh We're In Trouble...

It had to be at least 3 am when I felt someone grab me...

"Who is-"

I was interrupted by another gag and blind fold, whoever did this doesn't want to be known

Kit's P.O.V

I really didn't want to do this...but, she and Hikarin are being small children and, its dumb!

Whoa! Kirsty sure is heavy, she is struggling, so I'll get her to the ship ASAP! I wonder if Sky has the other?

En P.O.V

"LET ME GO!"

I screamed only to be teleported and thrown down a shaft

"AHHHHHHH!"

I screamed as I went down to wherever I was being sent, I landed on a cold, hard floor, so what do I do? I call out.

"Is anyone here?"

I sobbed

"I'm here, who are you?"

A weak croak came

"That's not important, do you have a knife handy?"

I asked

"Yeah, I think"

The voice said

"Good, slide it left"

I said, she did, I cut my rope and good the circulation going in my hands before going and cutting the ropes on the other girl, I removed my gag and gasped for breath, I must have bled cause there was red on the white cloth, I removed my cloth as did she my eyes widened as I saw who my partner was, Hikarin.

"YOU!"

She yelled

"What did I do to make you hate me!"

I screamed

"YOU KILLED KRONE!"

She wept

"I did not! The Creeper did!"

I told her, she cried

"I'm sorry, but I never even got to tell Krone how I felt..."

She wept, I hugged her

"Let's never ever fight again ok?"

She asked

"Agreed, now how do we-"

The sound of blasting off was heard

"HELP LET US OUT!"

Hika yelled

"WE'RE TOO YOUNG AND CUTE TO DIE!"

I screeched

With Kit

"How'd it go Sky?"

Kit asked

"Oh its great...but...err..."

Sky was scared to tell her

"What happened? Sky?"

Kit said almost irritated

"I...uh... heh heh..."

Sky was almost battered by Kit

"WHAT IN GODS GOOD NAME MADE YOU DO THAT!"

She snapped

"I yawned and leaned back...heh heh..."

Kit fell animé style

"We have to get them back!"

Kit said

"But...the place they are channelled to crash on is, Scar's planet..."

Kit snapped her pencil lead

"THATS NOT GOOD!"

Kit panicked

"You DID say they needed a lesson"

Sky said

"IN TEAMWORK NOT DEATH!"

The two continued to panic as the ship flew out of sight

With Scar, who was working in a way to bring Louise back, there was 2 things he could do...

He could test his new device on her...

He could let her go...

"I choose save!"

He smirked as he grabbed Louses arm, this could and would be his death wish, this would bring Louise back but there was a dreaded price...

"There's no other way I guess..."

Scar chuckled as he plunged the needle into Louise's arm, all of a sudden her eyes flew open and an ear-splitting scream erupted from her lips.

"Hey did you just hear Scar waking the dead?"

Kit asked

"Nope, only Kirsty and Hika screaming"

Sky said

"Ah"

Kit sighed as she went back to looking at the control panel

Well that's this one ended

Poor Kirsty and Hikarin

Now they're on a one way ticket to hell!, well, Scar's planet

Will the gang get to them or will some surprises be in store?

R&R


	33. The Annoying Teenager

The Insanity Continues!

Hey Kirsty?

We saw the ship leave earth, it must be on autopilot, how else can it fly with no one operating? I sighed as I looked at the manual, it turned out, that Scar had programmed it to go home if...a problem...came...up...Oh shit!

"H-Hika, problem!"

I squeaked

"What?"

She asked

"I'm just gonna come right out and say it...ok?"

I gulped, she nodded

"WE'RE GOING TO SCAR'S PLANET!"

I screamed in sorrow, she looked at me

"And..."

She asked

"Hika, we are humans! PREDATORS HUNT US!"

I screeched

"But if we say the prince sent us they won't"

She said

"'.That!"

I sighed, as I banged my head against the wall

"Hey Kirsty?"

Hika asked

"What"

I sighed

"Hey Kirsty"

She giggled

"What?"

I groaned

"Hey Kirsty"

She laughed

"WHAT!"

I screeched

"facehugger"

She said

"Huh?"

A facehugger lunged at me, I swatted it away and panted, Hika scooted up to me

"Hey Kirsty"

She whispered

"WHAT! WHAT IS IT? CAN'T YOU GIVE ME A DAMN BREAK!"

I screamed and panted Hika turned her attention to the shape in the corner

"Hey Alien"

She laughed

"Oh damn"

It sighed

With Kit and Sky

"I tracked their landing time, 2:40, Yajuta time"

Scar looked a little pale

"Uh, that's not bad, heh"

He smiled

"Scar are you...hiding something from us?"

There was a crash upstairs

"No, nothing at all"

Scar laughed

"Ok, what is it"

Sky snapped

"I brought Louise back..."

He sighed

"But, she's...different"

Scar laughed

"Different...how?"

A crash was heard as the floor collapsed and in fell a very large female Yajuta

"Oh my fucking god! What did you do!"

Sky gasped

"I brought my girl to life!"

Scar growled, Louise slashed at Kit

"She's a monster!"

Kit yelled

"No, she's a newborn, all newly born Yajutan females are wild and savage"

Scar explained

"How long does this last!"

Kit asked dodging a swipe

"4 weeks"

Scar shrugged

"Well I don't know about you but let's focus on the important matter, two teens trapped in space on an alien ship?"

Sky snapped

"Good point"

Scar admitted

"Hey where'd Grid and Kayla go?"

Sky asked

In Kirsty's room the bed was destroyed

"You think she'll mind?"

Grid asked

"Nope"

and they continued to make love

Back with us

The alien was a human, the nerve of that bitch! Sneaking a child on here to be a maid!

"What's your name?"

I asked

"My name is Hannah and I'm a maid"

I was appalled

"Well, I strip you of your maid duty Hannah, your with us now"

I smiled

"Well that's nice but...we're here"

She said

"Hika we're-"

I looked at her, she was talking to an orange

"Hika?"

I asked

"IT SPOKE!"

She hyped, clearly thinking I was an orange

"Go Hika, go with Kirsty"

I said

"Yes, oh wise orange"

She smiled as she walked out with us, we walked into an oven

"Well at least there's no-"

A spear was thrown at us

"Predators..."

We stopped to see about 40 Yajuta surround us

"Hika?"

I asked

"I hate you"

I sighed as they lunged at us

Well I'll end it here

Hika just HAD to say it, didn't she?

Hika: Yup I did

Hannah: H-Hello

Well please R&R

If you don't I'll send Grid after you!


	34. A Fish Called Wolf

The Insanity Continues!

Wolf

Well this was a great day...

I fall out with my friend...

Get kidnapped...

Found myself on a spaceship...

Then as if it can't get any better...I am trapped by a whole bunch of killer alien hunters hell bent on killing me...so yeah...

I'm just peachy!

"Please let us go? We mean you no harm"

I tried to make peace

"Silence Ooman!"

Yeah it didn't work...

"You, unworthy specimen, have been placed at a high price by our rivals, the Pure Bloods"

My eyes widened.

"Who are you, exactly?"

I asked, this wasn't good, if these weren't Scar's people, they could do anything , kill. Murder, KILL US! This was officially the worst day of my entire life!

"We, ooman, are The Bad Bloods"

Great, I'm prey of rogue aliens, pissing brilliant.

"What did I do?"

I asked

"You gave birth"

I had a blank look

"Uh, dude, we human girls give birth all the time..."

I laughed shakily

"How so?"

Again, were these aliens stupid?

"Uh, I-I don't really want to specify, if you don't mind..."

I laughed

"Odd ooman..."

One of them muttered, I looked at him, he looked like Scar...

"Err..."

I said he clicked at me

"D-Do you know a Scar? By any chance?"

Roars galore were thrown in the air, I shifted in my cage, as did Hikarin and Hannah, they threw us down, we must have gotten there because, the Scar look-a-like decided that I would bunk with him, just great!He carried me away into a secluded cave, must be his home...

"So...ooman...you know of Scar?"

He asked almost softly, this was different...

"Yes..."

I said

"How...How is he?"

He asked

"He seemed ok, tried to kill us, but fine..."

I laughed, so did he

"I will let you out...but keep this secret, I am not a Bad Blood, my name is Wolf and Scar is my big brother"

I gasped in shock, he never mentioned _**this**_ brother

"Uh, wow I never thought I'd meet another Yajuta"

I giggled

"Never thought I'd see a human up this close, your not as foul as they say"

He snickered

"As who say?"

I asked clueless

"The Bad Blood King"

He said

"What about the queen?"

I asked

"She rules the Pure Blood's, but, The Bad Blood King is Scar's uncle, he was dethroned by Scar's dad for trying to obliterate all human kind"

He explained

"Oh...cause what it seemed, Scar's dad was pretty evil"

I said

"Well...to a certain degree he is, but he loves us"

Wolf smiled, he seemed nice, just like his brother...

'I wonder how Hika is? Hannah too'

I sighed mentally

Hikarin meanwhile had gotten free and was tormenting her captor

"Sit! Bad ooman!"

He growled

"I ain't a dog y know"

Hikarin said clearly unfathomed by the situation, the predator sighed as he went to bed and laid down, Hikarin made a mad dash, not seeing the predator press a button, she was electrocuted and fell to the ground.

"Silence, ooman"

The predator hissed

"F you!"

She spat, the predator ignored her and fell asleep

Meanwhile...

"Kit? Sky? Where is my momma?"

Kayla asked

"!"

Sky babbled, Kayla looked at her

"You did...what to my momma?"

Kayla's eye twitched

"WE BANISHED THEM TO TARRISTA!"

Kit cried, Kayla emitted a very loud scream, Scar, Grid and the rest of the gang ran in

"What is it?"

Scar asked

"KIRSTY AND HIKA HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

Oh this is just great isn't it

I am barely on the planet and already I am captured, imprisoned and kept as a pet of some sort, Hika really should look before she leaps, or, talks!

Hika: oh relax! Why so serious!

Me:WE ARE ON A PLANET OVERRUN BY YAJUTA! HOW CAN I BE CALM!

Hika:Gummy bears!

Me: WTF O_o

Hika: Exactly!

Ok R&R

Please and Thanks


	35. Operation Rescue!

The Insanity Continues!

Operation: GKAHBBSD! Aka Get Kirsty And Hika Back Before Sundown!

Scar stared at Sky

"YOU LAUNCHED MY SHIP INTO SPACE ON AUTODRIVE!"

Scar all but screamed

"Oh brother...hold on!"

Kit sighed as she picked up her phone

"Who ya calling?

Grid asked

"An old friend"

Kit smirked as she dialled a number...

On a planet a few miles away...

"Damn you sons of a bitches! Leave me alone for a MINUTE!"

A tall dark alien hunter hissed as scorpion like monsters lunged at him, he heard a faint noise, it was the device that girl gave him! He slaughtered the last of the Scorpio's and ran to the machine, he sounded hushed but that changed when he heard the voice.

"Kit! You old she devil, is that you?"

He laughed

"Nice to hear you too Ko'ta"

Kit smirked seeing her friend's reactions

"So what ya need? If I know you as well as I think I do, then you need a favour"

Ko'ta smirked

"You know me too well dear Ko'ta, I do need a BIG favour, y'see my friends have been kidnapped, a hyper demonic girl, Hika and a kind, 5ft 10 girl Kirsty, I need you to hunt em down and bring em to earth, or is that too much for a Yajuta of your, age"

Kit added the last part slyly, she knew he hated the A word, she listened as he ranted

"I AM A YOUNG AGE OF ONLY 28 CYCLES! IM MORE THAN A MATCH FOR ANYTHING TWICE MY SIZE AND AND YOUR ONLY HALF MY AGE-"

He shouted and raged as Kit hung up

"Bye Bye Ko'ta"

She smirked hearing his roar

"KIT!"

She hung up...

"Damn ooman girl!, I'm more than a match for an Xeno or rogue Yajuta, hmm but if I am looking for a kidnapper, what should I track? A cloak? Scent trail? Or maybe a blood trail? Yes surely the Yajuta must stink of bad blood? Ok, off I go!"

Ko'ta said as he jumped into the tree's in search of the Bad Blood...

Meanwhile with Wolf...

Wolf's P.O.V

I looked at the girl...she looked calm, odd

She had said her name was Kirsty, she seemed really nice, almost used to Predators, Aliens and the abnormal, maybe that's Scar's doing, crash-landing at her domicile...that would scare me too if I was a youngling...but I wonder how old he is now... I haven't saw Scar in 16 years, he left when he was a pup...only a few cycles older than me, oh I'm 29 pardon my rudeness!

End P.O.V

The girl stirred in her sleep, she looked troubled as if she was wrestling a demon in her sleep, he didn't know what to do so he lay beside her, she calmed and did a shocking thing, she reached for his torso and snuggled into him, he felt a small blush over come him, but he couldn't imprint on her, Scar would have his head and he was pretty sure she didn't think of him like that.

"Oh my Paya, why me?"

He sighed, looking at her as she snuggled trying to keep warm, it reminded him of a Lou- dte Kaeli, but she was not as vicious as one, more temporal...he liked temporal...

"No! This is Scar's meat! If I touch her, he'll eliminate me on sight!"

He sighed as he gently pushed her away

"Tomorrow I shall reunite her with her comrades..."

He muttered

"Even if I do fantasize on her..."

Wolf sighed as he fell into a tainted sleep...

With Hikarin and Hannah, Hannah had escaped but was now hunted, she ran as fast as she could but came to a cliff, the Bad Bloods had surrounded her, she was not about to be enslaved again, once was enough, she turned to the gallows.

"PAYA AWAITS ME"

She screamed as she fell, she wanted to be free, to feel death embrace her...but when she opened her eyes, she was in a cave, she looked, another Yajuta, he was more younger and strong looking.

"Do you know a Kirsty? Or Hikarin?"

He asked

"Yes I got separated from her, Hikarin I mean she-"

He was off before she finished

"Is he going to kill us all at once?"

Hannah muttered before pulling her knees up and crying silently...

With Hikarin...

"I AM THE STRONGEST ON ANY PLANETE MWAHAHAHAHA!"

She echoed but got a fright when a spear flew past her

"So, you are the Hikarin I was warned of? You don't look like a threat"

Ko'ta laughed

"Hey! Don't judge me! I have taken on more Yajuta and aliens than you could count on!"

Hika spat

"Prove it! Fight me, you win, I take you home, I win you tell me where a girl called Kirsty is and you come to my cave! Deal?"

Ko'ta smirked, Hika never turned down a challenge

"Deal, Crab face!"

Hika smirked

With Me

When I woke up arguing could be heard, I was in my cage again so it must have been very bad...

"PAUK AND PAUK AGAIN WOLF! SHE IS MAKING YOU SOFT, SEND HER TO U'SL KWEI AND BE DONE WITH HER!"

An older Yajuta screamed

What the hell was U'sl Kwei? I don't think I wanna find out, Wolf was yelling louder with roars and his fists collided with a large boulder shattering it, I was very scared now...

"No! She is innocent! I can not and will not shed the blood of an innocent child!"

Wolf snarled angrily, the elder stormed by him and up to me, oh shit...

"You, Ooman girl! What is your name!"

He spat, sure when you ask this nicely!

"Kirsty"

I snarled, he looked shocked

"It spoke to me!"

He said

"Well DU'UH Scar gave me a translator box, its in my bangle!"

I said smartly

"Tell me, if you do I will set you free, where is Scar?"

He asked

"In the god's honest truth I have no clue!"

I said honestly, he growled in my face

"I AM BEING TRUTHFUL! I DONT KNOW!"

I yelled

"Take her to the Xeno pit, we'll see her TRUE Yajutan skills"

He smirked as Wolf was restrained, he growled and roared as two others dragged my cage away, I looked at him sadly and pondered to myself one last time.

'Someone save me?'

I pondered as I was dragged into a dark abyss...

With Ko'ta

' That was easy!'

He smiled to himself holding the unconscious girl

"Ok two down, one to go!"

Ko'ta set his teleporter for his cave and placed Hika in it

"Bye and good riddance!"

He sighed as he watched the body de materialise and vanish, he headed out only to hear roars and screams galore, he saw plasma cannons firing.

"Yup, there's my target..."

Ko'ta sighed as he cloaked and jumped down to the carnage that was taking place...

"I hope I see some blood..."

He muttered sourly as he rushed to the shouts...

With Kit

"Well, my friend is on a bounty hunt for them, uh, he said that he was in a bloody mood...and they may die...other than that no worries right?"

Kit laughed

"No..."

"Worries! ?"

Grid and Scar said

"Yea?"

Kit laughed nervously

"That's it, we're going there ourselves! Suit up everyone"

Scar said

"Aww man I don't wanna"

Kayla moaned

"Fine you and Sky stay here"

Scar said

"But..."

Sky mumbled

"Or sleep with us, in our nude forms at night-"

Sky rushed to Kayla

"Have a nice trip!"

She laughed

"Yea don't die on us now"

Kayla giggled then collapsed, Sky looked at her and dragged her to the room, Scar and the rest of the gang took this as their cue to leave...

"Have we got everything?"

Scar asked

"Except for the two additions to our mismatched family, yes, everything is here"

Kit said sarcastically

"Ha ha, ok lets go, my prototype ship is here"

Scar opened his ship and they went in

"Hey you think they're ok?"

Grid asked

"Of course, I mean, two lone girls on a planet full of monsters? What could possibly happen?"

Scar laughed

"They could die, get ate or starve?"

Louise said

"Oh shut up!"

Ok I'll end it here

I hope that Kit doesn't mind that I used her Predator...

But he is very useful in this fic :D

Ok please R&R

Thanks

Bye


	36. At Midnight He Comes

The Insanity Continues

Shattering the Silence: Krone's Return

Kayla was very weak now but in her mind she was wide awake, there was a large creature in front of her, it was smiling at her, it had long black spikes on its head and a long tail, it spoke in a calm voice...

'Awaken my daughter...'

She cooed

"I am not yours, I am my mothers"

She said

'No, I am your true mother, your time of awakening is falling sooner with every rain of blood that takes place, by the next full moon, you shall be whole again...until then, farewell...'

The voice vanished and Kayla's eyes fluttered open, Sky was looming over her with cold towels, Kayla hugged her and Sky smiled a small smile

"What's gotten into you?"

Sky smirked

"I have just had a new look at life...and you know what?"

Kayla smiled

"What?"

Sky asked

"Its grand"

With Wolf

He was furious, not only had he been stripped of his Bad Blood title and cast into the jungle, but he also lost the girl he had fallen for, so what if Scar killed him! If he wanted her for a mate, then she would have to shut up and deal with it!

"I will not give my mate up, ever!"

He snarled as he walked through the jungle determined to find his girl in the darkness of the night, even if it took him a millennia...she would be his...

"I swear it..."

Wolf stated as he cloaked into the dark jungle air...

With a mysterious presence...

He stared from the darkness of the park, his wounds had not properly healed but he did not care, his girl was in trouble, captured and he was angry at his foes, no one touched_**his**_ prey and went unscathed, the thing that angered him was that the people that touched her were the scent of his own kind, only unpure, Bad Bloods, it made him rigind.

"When I get them I will enjoy killing them, _**slowly**_"

He seethed as he watched his prey scamper, it was a small dog, he cared not if it was innocent, to him all innocence was lost, his only meaning of existence was gone, thanks to that damned brother of his...

"I will kill him..."

He sneered his wounds stinging, he hissed silently

He remembered his death sourly

' That damned bat killed me, I lost my girl just as I proclaimed my love, I fainted and then my girls tears fell on me and my brother mourned over me, I WASN'T DEAD'

Then as if it could get better, they gave him to paramedics on earth, scientists who poked and probed him, well he killed them in a flash, all he wanted was his girl...all he wanted was his Sophie...

Oh yes before you get confused, this is Krone

Krone's P.O.V

Heh thought I would go down easy? Your thick aren't you but, your oomans, what can I expect, anyway I have been inactive for a few times but I won't be inactive now...not if the author wants to live...

Anyway since I am talking, I might as well say how I feel...

Like shit!

My bones ache

I lost my girl

I have no defences

That girl Kirsty has stolen my medic kit and the only thing I have is my cloaking device...

Right now, I really want to kill them all, except Sophie, she cam live with me, the rest can rot and die for all I care...I'm being cruel aren't I? GOOD they deserve it for abandoning me and giving me to scientists! But never mind that I heard the thorn of my rose was on a planet near by so, why not pay them a little visit...a long, deadly . Little. Visit!

End P.O.V

With Scar, who had gotten a little lost

"Great just great!"

He growled as he kicked a stone, that was actually a rabid rabbit

"Again, just sodding great!"

Scar hissed as the rabbit lunged at him

"Can my life get any worse?"

A growl was heard from above

"Apparently it just did!"

He didn't know what or how it happened but there was a huge female Yajuta in front of him, not of his clan though, in fact, she was not of any clan he knew.

"SCAR!"

She yelled as she jumped on him

"Who are you?"

He asked

"YOU IDIOT OF A MAN! YOU TURNED ME INTO A YAJUTA AND JUST FORGOT ABOUT ME!"

She cried

"Oh...OH Louise!"

He smirked

"Ass!"

She spat and thumped him on the head

"Why are women so temperamental!"

He moaned as he followed the fuming girl to wherever she was heading...

With Hika...

"Why that no good bitch of a male Yajuta! He cheated!"

Hika moaned

"What? Who did?"

Hannah asked

"Ko'ta, he didn't play fairly!, he bashed my head and knocked me out, I HATE a cheating man!"

Hannah looked at her

"What?"

Hika said

"That sounded wrong..."

Hika fell over

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!"

Hika screeched madly

"Yeah I do. Heh heh"

Hika looked at the dying sun

"We're...never getting home...are we?"

She asked slowly

"I don't know Hika...i don't-"

She began to sob as did Hika, a thing she hadn't done since the battle for earth...she cried hard hot tears...

'Krone...why did you die?'

She wept mentally

With me

Why me? Please, have I done bad, is it cause I swear? If so I will stop I promise this time!, I apologize for everything I did to harm anyone and I will be a decent citizen, so what ya say god? Help me?...god? Yeah... I am sinned...

Then all of a sudden a crash was heard, a tall Yajuta with a greenish brown body appeared, this was not Scar,Krone or Wolf...who was he?

"Who are you?"

I asked

"Target acquired"

He said, oh no...HE'S A ROGUE!

"WAAAAAH!"

I yelled and ran

"I AM NOT GOING TO BE A SLAVE AGAIN!"

I yelled frantically, the Yajuta stared at me

"Slave for who?"

He wondered as he proceeded after her

With Wolf

He had got hold of a new scent, it was a Pure Blood, his brother, but not Scar, another one...who could this one be?

"If he touches my girl I'll kill him related or not!"

Wolf snarled as he ran to meet his 'brother'

Meanwhile...

Hika and Hannah had cried themselves to sleep, it was a cool night when the moon shone through the small cave entrance,Hikarin opened her eyes and tried to focus on the shape forming in front of her, she gasped and held Hannah, the air rippled and a shape emerged, it was tall and masked, the darkness hid his identity, Hikarin swallowed hard as she stood.

"Who are you?"

She asked and almost fell in shock

"Hello...Sophie"

Oh I'll end it here

Well Krone's back and madder than ever!

He wants revenge and won't stop till he has it

Will Hika be able to save him from his madness?

Or are we in for even more insanity?

Plus, will Wolf get the girl or will she school him like the dog he is?

R&R

Thanks


	37. Life Sucks!

The Insanity Continues

Sky's Big Adventure!

Sky was asleep when Kayla glowed an odd green; she started to morph until she was encased in a thick gooey string, before not too long she was in a cocoon, Sky woke gently then yelped, there was an acidic hole around the cocoon, she screamed in her mind like a sailor.

'CRAP, BUGGER AND SHIT GALORE!'

She cried

"Its ok Sky, all you have to do is wait till it hatches...then it could come and KILL ME AT ANY GIVEN TIME, WHAT WILL I DO? WHAT CAN I DO!"

She wept as she looked at the tall formation; it by now had turned a bark colour and was beginning to weep slime, the slime was yellow and burned the floor...it was acid.

"I am so dead when Kirsty see's this..."

Sky wept as the bottom began to move...

It was opening up...

With Wolf

He had managed to track down the scent to a small cave; he thrust in only to see two small teenage girls and a very large and angry Yajutan male, he scowled at him.

"Who the hell are you and why are you here!"

Krone spat at the intimidated Yajuta

"I traced the scent of another Predator and followed it"

Krone laughed at him

"You are as simple as you are defiant, did your mother not raise you properly?"

Hika growled at him

"That's mean Krone! Don't judge him by his upbringing"

Hika seethed, Krone hissed

"Be silent Sophie!"

He growled, Hika gasped, he had never acted like this before

"Krone"

She whimpered

"SILENT!"

He roared as he broke a rock, Hannah jumped in fright

"You too, maid"

He snickered

"Krone I don't give one damn if you are a friend, what is with you? You never acted like this before? What snapped in you?"

Hika sneered at him

"Oh just drop it Sophie! It's none of your concerns! Your nothing but an ooman who i like, don't trespass in _**my**_ affairs!"

Krone spat, this thoroughly hurt her

"Well I'm off and your coming with me Sophie like it or not!"

He growled as he grabbed Hika and shot out the cave, Hika was too hurt to stop him, Wolf looked at the small female and gave in.

"Let's find your leader..."

He sighed

"We're finding Kirsty? YAY!"

She squealed and leapt on him

With me

Well my legs ached, I was hiding from a Predator, I was hungry, missed my friends and to top it all off...

I WAS REALLY IN NEED OF THE LOO

"Can my life possibly get any more insane than it already is? Huh?"

I sighed and unfortunately it was about to get a whole lot worse, I looked at the sky, it was getting dark, it would be pitch black soon and here I am a 17 year old human girl in the middle of an alien planet at the mercy of killer alien hunter...

Again I say

"I hate my life"

Ok this is a short one I know

But Ill write soon

PROMISE

R&R


	38. Krone Rebels!

The Insanity Continues

Krone Rebels! Kayla Evolves ? ! ?

Hannah was wheezing, her chest ached, she felt her heart ache, something bad was happening, someone was going to die, she felt an image appear in her mind, a large creature was attacking everything, someone ran and blocked an intended attack...

But who?

"Ooman!"

Wolf yelled

"Sorry, I saw a disturbing thought"

She half laughed

"Well, I need you to tell me where Kirsty is"

He said

"I thought you knew!"

She cried

"Well...no...not really"

He sighed

"I saw the alien carry her into a deep trench, that's all"

Thus was as good a thought as he needed, the girl was a friend no doubt of his future mate's so he had better treat her proper.

"So uh, Hans? What is Kirsty like in bed?"

Hannah blushed madly

"YOU STUPID ALIEN IM NOT A LEZ!"

She screeched

"What is a 'Lez'"

Hannah looked at him madly

"A Lez is a girl who has uh, sex with a girl-"

Wolf was horrified at this notification

"N-No more, NO MORE INFO ON THAT HORRID SUBJECT!"

Wolf whimpered

"Ok"

Hannah sweat dropped as Wolf stopped

"It is growing late...we should camp"

Wolf suggested

"B-But Kirsty-"

Hannah cried

"-Will live until we reach her"

Wolf stated in a ' I'm bigger than you so I decide' tone

"Fine..."

She sighed as she laid down and fell asleep

With me, who was freezing to death

"Ok I can do this, I lived through an alien, the apocalypse and child birth, I can get off a planet"

I stated as I walked only to fall down a ditch, a thing growled at me, it was an Xeno...a wild one...I ran like mad but it leapt on me and scratched me, my scream was heard all through the jungle, Scar who was a few feet away was jolted awake.

"KIRSTY!"

He screamed as he ran, Grid caught scent of his own kind and ran too, he snarled at the female chomping on my leg.

"Grid"

I whimpered, he ripped the female apart but was overcome with a migrane

"What's wrong?"

I asked

"S-Something is wrong, the queen is-"

Grid's head glowed

"Grid?"

I whimpered

"Who's Grid? I am Drone 233"

He said, my eyes widened

"Oh no1 you've been brainwashed!"

I sobbed hugging him

"Who're you?"

He stated, I cried harder

"Woah, no hug for me?"

Scar asked

"GRID'S LOST HIS MEMORY!"

I wept hugging him, Louise appeared and chucked me into a tree

"MY MAN!"

She growled, I just moaned in pain

"Who is Scar?"

Grid asked, Scar smirked, I didn't like his smirk, it was a ' time to mess with Grid's mind' smirk

"I am Scar, you are Grid and you are my servant-"

I whacked his head

"Damn Yajutan Prince!"

I said sourly, Grid just stared

'Who are they exactly?'

Grid wondered as he looked at the two squabbling...

With Sky who by now was backed against the wall, there was a large black humanoid in the room, Sky was trembling as the creature smiled at her in a small sadistic way...

She uttered two terrifying words...

"I'm Hungry"

Sky's blood turned to ice and her mind was paralysed with fear, what was that thing? Why did it want to devour her and the biggest thing of all...

What had it done with Kayla?

'Wait...no...IT CAN'T BE!'

Sky screamed mentally as she looked at the creature...hair fell down from its horned head...blond hair...

'Oh my god!'

Sky gasped

"THAT _**IS**_ KAYLA!"

With Ko'ta

His hunt had gone haywire, his prey had eluded him and he was running low on energy...

"Damn that girl, I need to stock up on food"

he sighed as he retreated only to bump into Kit

"Ko'ta...you failed!"

She scolded him

"But I-"

He started

"I knew your age was getting to you! Scar shall take over!"

Kit said as she vanished

"What just happened?"

Ko'ta asked and was surprised to hear a voice answer

"You were pawned by Kit"

The voice of Krone said

"Who're you?"

Ko'ta asked

"It matters not, how much do you know of impregnation?"

Krone asked, he had covered Hika's mouth so she was screeching but could not be heard

"No much, only that you need someone with a lot of knowledge to perform the impregnation, why? Who you have in mind"

Ko'ta asked

"Just a few close friends..."

Krone smirked at Hika, she kicked him in the stomach and ran into the jungle, still gagged and her hands tied...

"It's always the cute ones who fight me..."

Krone sighed as he ran to get his soon to be mate...

Meanwhile in the royal palace...

"It seems that all three of my sons have vanished...I leave it to you Vanguard to find them"

The Queen said

"Yes...my lady..."

He bowed and cloaked, his mind set to his new goal

_**Find the three Princes**_

Well I'll end it here

Oh its intense isn't it?

Wolf loves me

Ko'ta loves Kit

Krone loves Hika

And Scar Loves Louise

Its all about the love!

So Kayla is in her primal state

Will Sky snap her out of it before she eats the house and the neighbourhood?

Will Grid regain his memory?

And what is this Vanguard exactly?

Only one way to see!

Read and Review!

Thanks!


	39. Guy Love Scar's Akward Moment

The Insanity Continues

Guy Love - An Awkward Moment

We had just settled down for the night, Wolf looked a little tense, Scar was teasing Grid and Ko'ta and Krone were still missing, Hannah kept repeating ' He is coming for us' but he who? She was acting weirder than normal and trust me she's calmer than this!

"He is going to kill us"

She said. That did it

"He? Who is this he that is going to kill us!"

I almost shouted at the scared girl

"I cannot see his face, but he is clad in an armoured vest with a large scythe and a black helmet"

She described the thing. To me it sounded like a far off version of death, or a really emo devil, or something similar to that.

"I can't think of a thing like that"

I said

"He also wishes to see Scar, Wolf and Krone"

She added. Now it was really odd, why would a dude none of us even recognized or met want a member of our small team?

"Hannah, let's see Scar"

I said as we walked away ready to confront our 7ft friend.

With Scar

"So uh, remember anything Grid?"

He asked, Grid shook his head

"Oh...HEY! I saw this in a film, the girl lost her memory but her friend got it back for her, now what did she do again? Oh yeah, this"

Scar began to lean into Grids face, he cupped Grids chin and place his lips on Grids. Hannah and I had just walked in as he kissed him, our faces were like this

OoO- Me

XoX- Hannah

We ran as fast as we could to the camp where Wolf was, he looked at us oddly

"What's up?"

He asked

"SCAR IS GAY!"

Wolf ran around in circles crying madly with us, Kit yawned and looked at us with an odd expression.

"What are-"

We screamed interrupting her

"SCAR KISSED GRID ON THE LIPS"

Kit's face was unreadable, Louise came in and saw us all acting like animals

"If you don't calm it and tell me what's wrong I will kill you all!"

She spat

"GRID AND SCAR ARE KISSING!"

We yelled, she called us bluffs so, we showed her, now she ran like the rest of us, insanely.

It was Hika who remained calm and just drank her tea, like we should have done. Thank god she still has some sanity...

"Well that's all for now, see ya real soon folks!"

We all looked at her madly.

She just smiled and finished her tea.

As for Scar and Grid...

Well...

Let's just say that when Scar got up that morning...

His lips were as hot as acid...

Grid on the plus side had regained half of his memories...

He remembered his hatred for Scar.

Ok I'll end it here, this is just a filler, the next chapter will have tones of action, some mild language and a little naughtiness, Scar and Wolf try to test out their mating dances on me and Louise, the outcome of that?

Pure Insanity!

Also Kayla lays her very first egg! Can this be the new era of alien hybrids, and more importantly...

OH MY GOD I'M A GRANDMA!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

T^T

Just kidding, yay I have a grandkid, at 17

YAY

Youngest granny ever!

Wahoo!

On the downside, the Vanguard catches Ko'ta's scent, Krone goes through a mid-life crisis and Hika learns not to poke an angry alien in the back, as for Kit and Sky, they set up a communication beacon and accidentally ignite war between the Bad Blood army and Pure Blood army, it is once again up to Me, Grid, Scar and our gang to restore peace and serenity to the Yajuta world...

Again, I ask you...

Can life get more insane than this?

R&R Thanks

Oh and Scar wants to say something, non perverted, I hope ¬_¬

Scar: Of course it's non perverted! It's about Louise's-

Me: DON'T SPOIL IT

Scar: But I wanna have it done naoooow

Me: Oh man up! You'll see in 3 chapters, so hush up and man up!

Scar...I am already, manned up ;)

Me: O/O

Scar: Lol

Louise: Scar! Leave K-Chan be!

*clouts him on head*

Me and Louise: BYE!


	40. Bare Necessities, Krone's Regret!

The Insanity Continues

Bare Necessities, Krone's Regret

Scar and I continued to argue, Grid was confused, none of us noticed a large object jump down, I yelped in fright then saw it was Hika, she was frantic and scared.

"What's up?"

I asked

"It's Krone, he's gone off his cracker!"

Hika cried as she crushed me in a death grip hug

"It's ok we'll help...ack"

I said as I tried to breathe

"But even I couldn't calm him and he wanted to...ugh...Impregnate me, ewww, I like him as a brother, or a pet, NOT A MATE...Though, he'd make a cool boyfriend, a date to the moon..."

Hika rambled on

"Uh, who else was-"

I was interrupted by someone tackling me...

"KIRSTY"

Wolf howled, Scar jumped at him and Louise got angry at me, complaining I was taking her man...

"He always goes mad at you!"

She wailed

"Because I was tackled by another Predator!"

I said

"Oh.."

She giggled

"Well I for one don't want to be a mom"

I sweat dropped at Hika's statement

"Oh...I forgot...Kayla"

She laughed

"Yeah...I wonder how she is...Sky too"

I muttered as Grid looked at me and growled menacingly

"Uh...Grid?"

I whimpered

"GATHER DELTA FORCE SWARM!"

He yelled as thousands of aliens surrounded us, Louise looked at me

"Any words?"

She asked

"Yes, two...Oh and Shit! OH SHIT!"

With Sky

"Its ok, I lived through the apocalypse, I can live with this"

She breathed as Kayla approached her

"If you let me live, uh, YOU CAN EAT THIS CAT!"

She laughed picking Shadow up, he took a good look at Kayla and clawed Sky before scampering out the door

"Damn that cat"

She muttered as Kayla came forward

"D-Don't you recognize your aunt Sky?"

She laughed, well she was crying so I guess it was a bit of both

"Aunt...Sky?"

Kayla asked, while she was distracted Grid was his normal self

"W-What happened? Why are all of you attacking...MY FAMILY!"

Grid screeched at his brothers and sisters

"You were the one that called the gather on"

A female said

"I...did?"

He cocked his head to the side, I was trying to get free

"Hello, 17, I can't breathe!"

I moaned, Grid gave the signal

"Fine...gather formation swarm, out"

A male sighed as he and the others retreated

"So what's up?"

he smirked, Scar had to hold me and Louise back, his hand touched my butt and I slapped him, Louise tried to slap me.

"HE FELT MY ASS!"

I moaned

"YOU FELT HIM UP"

She yelled as she went into battle with me, great I'm fighting with a female Yajuta over mating terms! Brilliant! I didn't even love Scar...not in that way at least! My life was sucking hard at the moment...

With Ko'ta and Krone

"So, we need the royal Queen? that's shit! We need some unlawful needs"

Krone spat

"I am not a bad Yajuta, I follow my orders fully"

Ko'ta said

"Just once, don't you want to be the one who enforces the rules? Just once do you want to be your own king?"

Krone asked

"I...I have"

Ko'ta admitted

"Then why not join me in creating the ultimate Hybrid,we will rue victorious my brother"

Krone laughed

"...Alright, but assassinating the three princes is your job"

"Oh, I have the perfect plan, we need one special facehugger..."

Krone smirked

"I don't like the sound of your plan"

Ko'ta accused

"Oh, don't threat I have full confidence in my plans, heh"

Krone smirked evilly as he watched the fire crackle until it went out...

With me and Wolf

"So, you feeling ok?"

He asked

"Yeah, right as rain...you broke my back!"

I said as I tried to move, I couldn't. Wolf looked sorry, good, he deserved it, sorta.

"Sorry, my lady"

He bowed, I sweat dropped

"D-Don't call me 'my lady' it's scaring me"

I said, he looked offended

"But...I did all the procedures...I GAVE YOU MY CLOAK!"

He yelled I got a fright

"W-What is it?"

I asked

"I helped you, I protected you, I even saved you from becoming alien food, WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT MY FEELINGS!...Why...why..."

He eventually sobbed, I for one was shocked...

Wolf...

Loved me?

With Kayla

Sky was rocking back and forth when she heard Kayla moan in pain, being her good auntie, she went over to the weeping alien who was grasping her stomach.

"Kayla. It's Sky, what's wrong"

She asked

"P-Pain, so sore, my abdomen, Auntie Sky, help me?"

She whimpered, Sky looked...a bump was moving...

Kayla was about to lay her first egg

"Kayla, your having your egg"

Sky said and a scream echoed throughout the house...

The egg dropped out and acidic blood dripped from Kayla's abdomen

"Thanks aunt Sky"

Kayla smiled as she cradled her egg and rubbed it

"wanna hold it?"

Kayla asked

"Uh...I'll pass..."

Sky smiled, Kayla just went back to babying it

"Kirsty is going to have a huge, bloody, cow when she sees this..."

Sky sweat dropped

Back with Krone and Ko'ta...

"Oh crap, I just realised how deep a heap of shit I'm in!"

Krone whined

"This is your idea, not mines, you figure it out!"

He snapped as he restrained the alien with a whip, they had caught a female praetorian as she drank, she was not a happy bee...

"Let me go!"

She whined as she was electrocuted, Ko'ta slapped her

"How do we impregnate someone!" 

He snarled

"I. Will never tell a piece of SHIT like you!"

She growled as Krone snapped her head off

"IDIOT! Now how will we get the answer!"

Ko'ta growled then froze at Krone's venomous gaze

"Oh...I know..just the person with that type of power..."

Krone smiled evilly as he cloaked

"Wu-Where are you off too?"

Ko'ta asked

"To see a teen about a hybrid!"

Krone said as he disappeared into the dark jungles, Ko'ta sighed.

"Can this get any badder?"

He sighed but was throw of by an invisible spear at his throat

"Why me?"

A large black creature came forth, Ko'ta's eyes widened.

"I-It;s you, the Vanguard!"

He spluttered earning a laugh from the giant

"Yes, now tell me, peasant. Where is Krone!"

Ko'ta was too shocked to answer so the Vanguard gunned him in the head

"Peasant"

He spat as he walked into the dense forest ahead...

Scar meanwhile was trying out a mating dance, Wolf saw him and asked to join, he agreed, Louise and I were on our way down to the camp, the ship still needed a lot of repairs, that's why we needed _**all**_ of the Yajuta, even Krone, speaking of which what happened to him? But any way, we saw them dancing...naked, I was stunned and Louise didn't know what to do, they came right up to us and said.

"How was it?"

Two very loud moans of agony could be heard, Louise and I stormed off in anger

"Women are so weird!"

Wolf muttered

"Don't get me started on the tampons!"

Scar sighed

"Scar...what's a tampon?"

I ran up to Scar and began battering him

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO MENTION THAT INCIDENT AGAIN!"

I yelled with one final smack in the face before storming off, leaving two very confused and very scared Yajuta in my midst.

What we never saw was the dark figure sneak into Hika's tent...

"Mmm I don't want waffles"

Hika moaned

"Sophie..."

A voice growled, Hika jumped in fright...

In front of her covered in blood was...

Oh, this was a very shocking chapter

Wolf loves me o_O

who knew?

Awww I'm a granny, yay!

Who exactly was in Hika's tent...

And...

What exactly does this Vanguard want with Scar, Krone and Wolf?

R&R To see!

Kit:Yawn, I am so bored

Me:What you want me to do!

Kit: I wanna see Sky again!¬3¬

Me:Next chapter!

Kit: Promise?

Me:Sure, promise

Kit:YAY, R&R People!

BYE!


	41. Explanations and Confrontations!

The Insanity Continues

Explanations and Confrontations

Krone stood covered from head to talon in blood, Sophie was too scared to move.

"I know that I have hurt, kidnapped, attempted to impregnate and murder you, but, I am here seeking your help, I am sought by a mercenary, a bloodthirsty killer, I don't want pity, sympathy or forgiveness, I just wish your help...so please...help me?"

Krone begged, Hika sighed

"Let's get Kirsty..."

Meanwhile...

"Scar why do women get angry so easily?"

Wolf muttered rubbing his head

"They have a gene or something in them, I think, they hit hard"

He mumbled healing himself, the two Yajuta didn't notice a large object descend down and land behind them. Wolf froze.

"S-Scar, there's a large menacing object behind me...isn't there?"

Wolf stayed still

"Yes"

Was all Scar said before the thing stood tall and a very nervous Wolf wet himself, Scar burst out in laughter, Wolf growled in embarrassment, the being sighed.

"You haven't changed since a pup, master Scarab"

Scar froze, this guy knew his nickname, Wolf was the one who laughed this time.

"S-Scarab AHAHAHAHAAAA"

He laughed, Scar slapped him across the head, the being silenced them by grabbing their necks, I ran in with Hika and Krone, he explained why he wanted to impregnate us and tried to kill us, now I fully understood, what I didn't understand was, why there was a huge menacing creature holding Scar and Wolf by their necks.

"One question...WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!"

2 hours later...in the Vanguard's ship...

"So you are Scar, Wolf and Krone's nanny?"

Hika asked

"Not this 'nanny' thing you ooman call it, I am a Vanguard, a servant to the Queen!"

Scar looked at him

"My...Aunt?"

he asked

"Yes, she has been worried about you three...since your father disappeared, she has taken custody of the throne...and that reminds me...there is a most pressing matter at hand, the Bad Bloods have decided to do war against us, beings called Kit and Sky have launched a war signal into their territory that has our symbol on it, so we need the three princes to take arms and stop the war"

I stared blankly at the man

"Come again?"

I asked

"Girls ignite war, kill both us"

Scar said

"Oh...WHAT?"

I yelled

"We received two disturbing calls, look at them"

The Vanguard told us, he showed us the video call.

"Dear...weaklings, we need urgent...notice for...no surrender, if you oswoks do not heel, we shall...take vengeance on your, unworthy kind, with hate, Sky and Kit"

I closed the computer, took a deep breath and looked at the Vanguard

"Ok, what we have here is a classic case of 'Chinese Whispers' gone bad"

I said, he looked at me

"Scar translate it?"

Scar told the Vanguard in Yajuta what I had just said

"Oh...so it isn't true?"

He asked

"No, it isn't"

Hika replied

The Vanguard sighed as he sat down. He placed a hand on his mask and looked at us.

"Well the three Princes will need to go to their thrones and stop the Bad Bloods"

Krone still felt guilty so he decided to fess up.

"Vanguard...if I may, I don't deserve the throne, I have done undesirable things and killed a fleet of humans...I am no better than a S'yuit-de and...at best...I DON'T DESERVE THE CROWN OF PRINCE!"

Krone admitted in anger, Hika and I stared in amazement as did Scar,Krone and the rest of the gang. The Vanguard place a large hand on Krone's shoulder, he smiled.

"Your father always said you were the runt of his three...but I see...he was wrong"

Krone looked at him oddly

"Excuse...me? I almost destroyed our village! How can I be a reliable ruler if I nearly did that!"

Krone asked angrily

"You also came to me when I was lonely and made me feel less alone when I was with Josh...you let me see that its ok to be myself and showed me how to have the best time, do you call that bad?"

Hika smiled

"I-I guess not, but it was for you Sophie, and Josh was about to hurt you! I could not let that happen! You...you make me a better predator, your my Kantra, Sophie"

Krone smirked at her, Hika hugged him.

"Well if everyone is all sopped up, we have a problem..."

I said looking at the ship coming towards us.

"What is it Kirsty?"

Hika asked

"Oh there's an angry YAJUTA FLEET COMING THIS WAY!"

I screeched as the left wing was blasted off Wolf grabbed me, I grabbed Hika, Hika grabbed Krone, Krone grabbed Scar and Scar grabbed Louise before we all went whooshing to the side, Krone landed on top of me.

"Would you mind...GETTING THE HELL OFF ME!"

I said as I pushed him off.

"What now?"

Louise asked

"I think it's high time we get in touch with Kit and Sky"

I said

"Yea, and get this mess fixed!"

Hika agreed.

With Kit and Sky

"Well I sent it three hours ago...why haven't- oh here we..."

Sky trailed off

"What is-"

The sight of blood everywhere and a Yajuta cut their breath short.

"Ooman females, this is a message of importance, listen, for your puny lives depend on it! I am of the Bad Blood clan, Ny'Uk, I come bearing news for your pitiful earth, have it cleansed within 3 days, because in said time, we will invade your planet and claim it as our own, so be warned...either get out or die! You have 3 days, goodbye!"

Sky was immobilized by fear and shock. Kit was stunned.

"A-Any words"

Asked Kayla

"Yes...Houston...we have one big ass problem..."

Kit said as she looked at the tape again, she asked Kayla.

"How fast can you lay eggs?"

Kayla looked at her oddly

"Usually only 12 at a time, I do it outside, Kirsty doesn't have a back garden now...the cat's are fine though!"

Kayla smiled

"Good, we need 59 eggs"

Kayla choked

"F-Fity nine?"

Kayla stuttered

"It's either we fight or they take over earth!"

Kit told her, Kayla looked at the sky then nodded

"Give me 5 hours! I'll have my children ready"

Kayla said

"Good, we'll save the earth and all before Kirsty and the gang return!"

Sky smiled as she went with Kit.

"First things first, we need weapons!"

Kit said as she typed in numbers.

"A secret room?"

Sky asked

"Yup, my weaponry room!"

Kit smiled as she grabbed a cannon.

"Take your pick! Armour or blaster?"

Sky fingered an electro blaster.

"LET'S BLAST THOSE BUMS TO MARS!"

Sky smiled insanely as she stroked her weapon.

With us...

I had just got to sleep when a vibe went through me.

"Ugh, I had a horrid feeling there...the earth was in danger..."

I said, Wolf comforted me.

"Well at least it was just a vibe right?"

He smiled

"Yea...only a vibe..."

I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.

Krone however was far from sleeping, Hika could feel the guilt from beside him, she touched his arm, he looked at her smile.

"Krone...no matter what comes...I'll always be with you, good or bad...I'll be by your side..."

Hika said dreamily as she drifted of to sleep in Krone's arms. Krone smiled amidst his regret.

"Thank you...my dear friend..."

He smiled as he kissed her cheek with his mask and soon followed her to sleep...

YAY UPDATE

:D

Well I sorta let Hika run the show in this one, gave her and Krone their chance at the limelight

What will happen next?

Will the army proceed to earth?

Will Sky and Kit make the Xeno army?

Will we sort out this mess before more insanity breaks loose?

Or

Will an unknown miracle arise?

R&R

THANKS

BYEEEEEEEEE


	42. Its A Winter Wonderland, oh wait its not

The Insanity Continues

Winter Wonderland?

It was very cold when I opened my eyes...come to think of it...

Since when was the Yajuta world white...unless...

"Oh my gosh...IT'S SNOWING!"

I screamed happily

"W-What-AH THE WORLD HAS TURNED TO POWDER!"

Wolf yelled in shock, Scar licked the white stuff.

"It seems to be a mix of water and frost..."

The Predator deducted

"No swizz Einstein, its snow"

I received very confused glances from the three Predators, I sighed in frustration.

"Snow is a white substance that falls at winter time or at Christmas, it must be close to winter"

I said

"So, this is snow?"

Asked Krone picking up the white substance, I flew behind Scar.

"What are you doing?"

He asked

"Hiding"

Scar turned around and was hut in the face with a white ball, Krone laughed,

"GOT YOU-"

Krone rubbed his headf and looked at Wolf.

"N-Not me!"

He pleaded as he was whacked by a ball, Hika laughed hardly.

"It was me, you overgrown teddy bear!"

She laughed, Krone smiled as he loaded up 10 balls, Hika's smile faltered.

"You wouldn't..."

She glared at him.

"Oh, I would..."

That was all she needed to hear before running over to Scar and climbing on his head.

"What am I? A human monkey bar?"

Scar scowled as he turned once again and was hut by another ball, he growled as he stormed forward, made some balls and smirked insanely.

"Who wants some?"

He grinned as he began a massive snowball onslaught, hitting everyone including, me, Hika, Louise and Hannah, Kit however, had just arrived with Sky after 3 hours and was whacked in the face.

"Whoever threw that better have a vacant death warrant!"

I heard that voice a smiled

"KIT!SKY!Oh my god! Your here!"

I smiled, Wolf looked confused

"Wolf, meet Kit and Sky"

Kit's attention , however, was focused on the large black armour, looking at the reunion with a hint of...jealousy? Kit walked, or rather flew up to him, he looked and nodded.

"It's begun...hasn't it?"

She asked lowly

"Yes, they have issued a war..."

Van said.

"When"

She muttered

"Sunset...today..."

Kit looked at the sky, the sun was still in the sky.

"We have 5 hours then..."

Kit asked, the Predator nodded

"Well...let's prepare"

Kit suddenly grinned

"But you can't- I mean, it's not possible"

He said

"Dude, your looking at a group of people that survived a Predator invasion, kicked Scar's butt and killed a horde of rogue predators, I think the thought of a Yajuta War is, _**highly**_ possible."

Kit said, Van didn't believe her, she ran and got me.

"What, Kit?"

I asked

"Show Van the scar you got from Kayla hatching"

I looked confused but pulled my sleeve up, I had three small scars.

"So it was, _**you, **_that defied Lord Scar?"

I was suddenly getting a bad vibe

"Look, if your going to do what half of Scar's brothers have done, kidnap me, impregnate me with a highly dangerous being or torture me, go ahead, I have my alien to help me this time!"

I said grabbing Grid, who scooped me onto his back.

"Me? Do that to...OH NO! NO! I could never hurt the sire's pet"

Van said

"Yes never-HIS WHAT!"

I glared at Scar

"Um...I had to tell my dad SOMETHING so he wouldn't kill you"

He said as I grabbed a snowball

"Scar you better run say what!"

Scar looked oddly

"What?"

I screeched loudly as I chased him with a snowball

"I DID IT TO HELP YOU!"

He cried

"Help me? YOU HAD A FRIGGIN REWARD PLACED ON MY HEAD TO GET ME BACK DEAD OR ALIVE!"

I yelled as I hurled the ball at him, a loud thud was heard as the predator fell in the snow, I sat on him.

"What aren't we going to do?"

I smiled

"Tell my authorities that you are a pet"

He mumbled in the snow

"AND?"

I added

"Have a reward placed on you for safe return?"

I pat his back

"Louise he's all yours"

I said

"I have to have little chat with my man-ow..."

Louise jerked

"Are you ok?"

I asked

"Y-Yeah, just a stitch-ack"

She said but fell to the ground, I shouted the others over, Scar almost screamed, Wolf looked at her lower half and Krone slapped him.

"You pervy brat! That is Scar's mate!"

He sneered, Wolf pointed to the blood and Krone looked too, Hika soon noticed and not long after her everyone one was staring.

"Kirsty..."

Hannah asked

"What?"

I asked

"Why is she bleeding? From..."

I looked and my stomach went empty.

"Uh...Scar have you and Louise... 'done it'?"

I asked, Scar looked back then answered

"Yes...we have..."

He said petting the female Predator's head.

"Were you...safe?"

I asked

"We were in-"

He was about to reply

"I MEANT, did you use a condom, did she take the pill?"

Scar looked down

"Scar?"

I asked accusingly

"No...I didn't use it when I was a human...she never took the pill"

Shocked gasps were coming from all around

"Why?"

He asked

"Scar...Louise is pregnant...with _**your**_ pups"

Scar stared at me with shocked eyes.

"No...she...SHE CAN'T BE!"

I was furious at him, here his girl was about to have his kid and he was fucking denying it! I just couldn't believe him.

"Are you saying you don't want them Scar?"

I asked clearly ticked off

"I don't want to be slowed by pups, I'm 32 and I am still a child myself"

I looked at him

"Your 32 and...you...OH THAT'S WRONG!"

I made a disgusted face

"What? 32 Is only...what?...19 in human years."

I stared at him

"Oh...well, it still doesn't give you the right to abandon your girlfriend!"

I said

"I am not, abandoning her, merely ignoring her in her current stage."

I began hitting my head on a tree.

"THAT'T THE SAME THIG FOOL!"

I snapped.

"Since when did this turn into a drama show?"

Krone asked Hika

"Do what I do, smile and cause havoc like this. Look its a Yajuta fleet! Wait...THAT IS A YAJUTA FLEET"

Hika yelled towards the end of her sentence, we looked at the sky.

"This has gone from a Winter Wonderland to a …."

Krone looked trying to find words

"Yes?"

Hika asked

"A...War land Nightmare?"

We looked at him daftly

"YOU TRY LIGHTNING THE MOOD OOMANS!"

Krone huffed as he turned

"Great, we have one pregnant Yajuta, one in a bad mood and one in denial, any words of hope Hika?"

I asked

"All I want for Christmas is you yeah yeah"

Hika sang clearly not seeing the danger

"Oh yes, lets just sing them away because evil man killing aliens just _**love**_ Christmas songs!"

I sighed in frustration

"Can this day get worse?"

I heard Louise scream

"OH MY FREAKING HELL MY WATER BROKE!"

I slumped down

"Yes...it just got a hell of a lot worse..."

Oh this is not the best Christmas in Yajuta land...

Louise is due to give birth at any given moment...

There is a fleet of man-killing bloodthirsty rogue Yajuta on there way here...

Scar is in denial...

Krone has gone in a bad mood

and...

ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS TO GO HOME!

Ok R&R

Kit:WAIT!

Me:What?

Kit:Can I...* whispers to me *

Me:Ok, but next chapter only ok?

Kit:YAY, Bye reviewer people!

Me: See ya!


	43. It's a Christmas Miracle!

The Insanity Continues

It's a Christmas Miracle!

We were all in a bit of a panic, that was until Kit jumped up and began speaking like the guy in Sparta...

"This is not just a mere battle men! This battle is for the human race, this battle is for freedom...THIS IS SPARTA!"

Kit roared

"I knew that was going to happen..."

Hika sighed

"Anyway, I have a plan!"

Kit smiled

"Why do I have the feeling this will involve death and the use of my child?"

I sighed

"Kirsty, get Kayla here, Hika prepare Krone and the preds, Hannah you stay with Kirsty and Grid, Scar, Your excused from battle to help you mate, as for you Sky, your going to help me! We have a lot of calls to make! Vanguard, your duty is to keep an eye on the invasion, ok everyone, ATTEN HUT!"

Kit said to us, she was scaring me more than normal...

"Are you okay-"

I asked but Kit began talking in a military tone.

"Did I say to talk soldier!"

She barked

"Well,no I-"

I spluttered

"I am your officer, you talk when I say so got it!"

She commanded me

"Y-Yes sir, I mean mam, oh, I mean YES!"

I said as she walked away

"What the hell was all that about?"

Hika asked me

"I have absolutely no idea..."

I sighed as we walked to the ship.

"Kirsty...if we have the ship...and the engine works...why can't we just go home?"

Hika asked

"Because we are the protagonists, the heroines and heroines never turn a blind eye on trouble!"

I explained

"Well this protagonist wants some cake!"

Hika grumbled

"We're in the middle of getting prepared for an intergalactic war and you want cake?"

I stared in disbelief.

"I like cake...gives me my energy so I can KILL AND DESTROY AND WREAK HAVOC ON HUMANITY AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA...that's why I need cake"

Hika smiled at me sweetly.

"O...K..."

I said as the girl went to get her Predator.

"What makes that girl tick...even I don't know at times...Oh well, better get Kayla here!"

I said as I typed in random numbers until the screen came to life...what I saw made me scream...Kayla's head was on a pole, I cried hard at the image, Krone ran over and gasped, he called the rest of the gang over, he read what the note said.

"Dear earthlings, as you have saw, we have your precious alien captive, we have destroyed your home base!"

I groaned

"Why is it always _**my**_ stuff that gets broken!"

I mumbled, Krone gave me the silent signal so I shut up

"If you want your precious alien pet back, simply hand over the female predator in your grasp, that will be your only choice, refuse it and we will kill you all, ok, that's all!"

I looked at everyone.

"We are not giving Louise up!"

I stated

"But, they have Kayla, surely..."

Scar said

SMACK!

There was a hushing silence

"YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF A FRIIGGING PRINCE! A PRINCE WOULD _**NEVER**_ ABANDON HIS MATE, SO ARE YOU A MAN OR A BIG. FAT CHICKEN-"

SLAP!

I was knocked breathless...

he slapped me...

Scar actually slapped me, I looked at him, he was actually weeping.

"You think I like feeling this way, knowing I put Louise in a situation that's painful, you think I'm HAPPY I feel like a sick son of a bitch! I hate it, the guilt is eating at me! I want to rip my balls off! I hate my own body for causing Louise so much pain, there! Is that the thing you wanted? A signed confession of my feelings, I hope your pleased! I. DIE!"

Scar erupted in painful sobs, I almost felt bad for the big lug.

"AHHHHHHHHH PAIN"

Louise yelled

"KIRSTY, THERE'S SOMETHING COMING OUT OF HER!"

Krone yelled, clearly he had never saw a childbirth before...

"Well this fan-fucking-tastic!"

I moaned

Kit came in with two Predators fighting her.

"I COULD USE A HAND!"

She yelled, I had a throbbing animé vein on my head

"Oh sure one of our predators is giving birth I'll just run back and forth from battle to nurse maid!"

I muttered

"That would be good!"

Sky said obviously not hearing my sarcasm...

"Hika, you come with me! Sky, your a nurse maid, when you see the torso grip it and tell Louise to push!"

Sky stared bewildered

"W-What, I can't do that!"

She cringed

"IF YOU DONT THE PUP WILL DIE!"

I screeched at her, she shuddered then gulped

"Ok, good luck in battle..."

She said

"Thanks, come one Hika, lets kick some Yajuta BUTT!"

I smiled

"YAY HYPERNESS OVERLOAD! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 BOOOOOOOM!"

She erupted as she ran to a Predator and kicked him right in the face, breaking his mandible, two shot at me, I grabbed Grids head.

"Your cornered puny girl!"

They laughed

"You talking to me?"

I asked

"Well, uh-"

They mumbled

"I SAID are you talking to me!"

I sneered

"Uh, what..."

They said a little scared

"They call me...MISS MURDER, SAY HELLO, TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!"

I laughed insanely as I shot acid at the terrified predators

"EAT ACID ASSHOLES!"

I yelled madly.

Sky however was confused, the head that came out wasn't Yajuta...It was a human...the torso hadn't came out, in fact the baby wasn't moving...

"Oh god...no..."

Sky gasped as she told Louise to push, he relief returned when the baby began to move its lips, the body gradually came out and Sky did as instructed. Scar was sure that he would never be able to un see this event, Wolf neither, his hey just twitched every so often. Sky told Louise to push.

"I-I don't think I can, it hurts too much"

Louise cringed in pain but a hand on her head reassured her.

"It's ok, bring _**our**_ pup into the world, I'll love it like I do you, Louise"

Scar smiled gently as he pet her head, this seemed to work as a push factor bacaus the baby began sliding out until

"AWAHHHH"

The battle seemed to stop as enemies and allies alike gathered around the small infant.

"Now this, is just like a thing out of the bible..."

Sky said

"Two people travel from afar..."

Hika sighed

"On a snowy cold night to a deserted place..."

Kit said

"And a child is born..."

Hannah said happily

"It's a Christmas miracle...look at us guys, good and bad alike, all celebrating life, it isn't about battles or death, it's about being with our loved ones."

The rogues smiled contently

"We agree ooman, ok as of this day, it shall be known as Peace Day, we shall not attack you nor your clan and celebrate Chrisrdemas?"

One of the three rogues said

"That would be nice, my brother"

Scar said as he shook his hand

"Oh yes, we give to you the gift of your alien"

Kayla ran to me

"MAMA!"

She cried happily

"This truly is Christmastime"

I smiled

"I say we finish off with a song to celebrate!"

Kit smiled

"Ok, I know the perfect one..."

I smiled

A 1, a 2, a 1,2,3.

Me first

Away in a manger, no crib for a bed,

the little lord Jesus, laid down his sweet head,

the stars in the bright sky, looked down where he lay,

the little lord Jesus asleep on the hay

Scar sings

The cattle are lowing,

the baby awakes,

but little lord Jesus,

No crying he makes.

Hannah sings

I love thee lord Jesus,

Look down from the sky,

And stay by my cradle,

Till morning is nigh..

Hikarin sings

Be near me lord Jesus,

I ask thee to stay,

Close by me forever,

And love me I pray...

All of us as a whole

Bless all the dear children,

In your tender care,

and fit us for heaven,

to live with you there..

And with that we set up the ship to go home, we looked at the faces of the predators we left, their faces were as happy as a predator could be. All we know was that from this adventure and being at Christmastime together...

Our bond was now tighter than ever...

All thanks to one little miracle...

Ok that's the end of this chapter

In the next one we FINALLY watch alien vs predator, no distractions, kidnaps or murders just a movie night, but then again, with us, something is _**bound **_to happen!

Please

R&R

and tell me, what gender you think the baby should be?

Thanks

BYEEEEEEEE


	44. 12 Days of Insanity!

The Insanity Continues

The 12 Days of Insanity!

Scar had informed us that it would take 12 days for us to get back to planet earth, Hikarin saw this as an opportunity to cause some havoc.

"On the first day of Christmas my best mate gave to me!"

There was a silence

"An predator in a pear tree!"

She smiled, I decided to join in

"On the second day of Christmas my best mate gave to me, insanity everyday!"

I sang, Sky decided she wanted to try.

"On the third day of Christmas my best mate gave to me, the death of my favourite girl!"

Sky laughed, Kit sighed

"You guys, this is all wrong!"

She shouted

"It is? It sounds ok to me..."

Hika mumbled

"No, you need the 10 days of the gods in here!"

She said, we all looked at each other oddly

"Who are they Kit?"

I asked, Kit smiled

"I'll tell you...

1 day : loku san gave us light

2 day : miruki gave us women

3day: huri - san gave us men

4day : miki san gave us love

5 day: hirika - shi gave us alcohol

6 day: jashin-sama gave us immortalty

7 day: naku san gave us death

8 day : jishma gave us children

9 day : meyo gave us war

10 day: kitsumi gave us are powers

and those my friends are the true meaning of this holiday"

Kit told us

"But...I don't get it at all Kit, what does all this have to do with Christmas?"

Hikarin asked

"Christmas? I thought we were talking about the 10 days of the gods! I don't celebrate that holiday your on about!"

Kit said as she walked away, I stared confused at her

"What...was..."

I trailed off

"I have no clue"

I sighed as I walked to Scar.

"How long now Scar?"

I asked

"Well...another 5 hours, but, if I put her in hyper jump, we'll crash land and be there in 2 hours"

I shoved past him.

"SCREW WAITING! I HAVE AN ALIEN!"

I shouted as I pressed the control and set it to Hyper-Jump.

"What have you done!"

Scar yelled

"I took a short cut"

The machine began counting down

"EVERYONE BUCKLE UP AND HOLD ON TIGHT!"

Scar yelled as he went flying forward into the closet.

"Otherwise, you'll end up like me, face first in the toilet..."

He griped as we zoomed towards earth.

A few hours later...

"HOME SWEET STINKING HOME!"

I cried kissing the floor

"I missed this house!"

Hika said

"Ok, since this is probably the last time we'll fight an alien horde, let's celebrate the old fashioned way"

Louise said holding her baby whom she named Lucas.

"What way Lou?"

I asked

"We watch a movie...and by movie I mean Alien Vs Predator"

She smiled

"That seems like a grand idea Lou"

Scar smiled as we headed in.

"Ok so everything ready?"

I asked

"YES!"

Everyone yelled

"Then Let's begin!"

Ok so that's the end of this one!

FINALLY

After waiting 44 chapters we are finally going to watch the film!

What will happen?

How will Scar react?

And...

Will an unexpected incident happen?

R&R to find out

also I am sad to say...

That in a few chapters...

T^T

IT'S THE END

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

But, the good news is,

There is a final story being made

The Insanity Ends...

So read to see how the dramatic story concludes, I may even do some drabbles when it ends.

So, bye loyal viewers.

I'll write more tomorrow!

:D

See Ya!


	45. AVP Movie Insanity

The Insanity Continues

Aliens Vs Predator- Movie Insanity

We had gotten settled, here was the sitting arrangements.

Hika was on Krone's back.

I was in Wolf's lap.

Louise was with Scar and her baby girl Rose, whom originally she thought was a boy but was minus the man parts.

Hannah was on the window sill.

Sky was sitting with my cat, Shadow, whom honestly looked bored to however was playing with Kayla and Grid, they seemed to really love Buttons...either that, or they were really hungry...I pray its the first...

Kit was sitting on her own, she looked a little pissed to me...

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I asked

"I want my predator back!"

She mumbled

"Hmm, Kit could you get me a drink I'm really thirsty!"

Hikarin asked then winked at me, I caught on.

"Yea, get her one, please?"

I asked

"Sure, don't mind me, I'm merely mourning my predator in vain of-"

Sky had, had enough

"JUST LOOK IN THE KITCHEN!"

She yelled

"Alright, jeez, what's with you"

Kit sneered as she walked in, we waited two minutes before...

"NO WAY!IT'S YOU!"

A voice cried happily, our plan had worked.

"KIRSTY, GUYS, YOU GOT KO'TA BACK!"

Kit squealed hugging us, I was crushed between Hikarin and Sky.

"Can't . Breathe..."

I gasped as she released me from the death hug.

"Alright, now that the big reunion is over and we're all hunky dory. CAN WE PLEASE WATCH ME AND GRID KILL EACHOTHER!"

Scar belted only to be whacked by not Louise but his daughter, Rose.

"Bad daddy!"

She chirped

"Her first sentence, bad daddy, so cute"

Louise cooed

"Yea, yea, I WANNA WATCH THE MOVIE PLEASE!"

Scar whined

"Fine, ok, let's watch it then"

I inserted the DVD and the fox logo came on. Shadow rubbed on my leg and silent told me ' I want out now' just as the film started, I got up, went to the kitchen, let him out and came back to find everyone yelling and shouting...so much for a civilised movie night...

"What happened to being polite and house manners?"

I sighed

"I have tons of those but it's so frigging clear that this bum was cheating in the film!"

Sky yelled

"I never frigging cheated, Grid set a facehugger on me and I was impregnated, how can I cheat when it was obvious that HE was the one sneaking around!"

Scar debated

"Me? I was the one sneaking! What about you, Mr I can go invisible whenever I want!, That's cheating too Scar!"

Grid yelled standing up to Scar, me and the girls whimpered.

"Well at least _**I**_ can go invisible what can you do, you overgrown serpent!"

Scar growled

"Idiot!"

Grid spat

"Mama's Boy!"

Scar yelled, they were about to jump into battle when the door slammed open.

"Oh what now!"

I moaned

"I thought I heard that voice, Scar!"

A female voice said, Scar froze his body numb

"No...it can't be her..."

He gasped, Louise was getting a little envious now.

"Who is it, Scar?"

Louise growled. I looked and nearly screamed in joy.

"LEX!"

I yelled hugging her

"Hello...little girl I've never seen in my life"

She said ackwardly

"Sorry but, I'm a HUGE fan"

I said, Scar growled and I hugged him, then Grid growled so I went to him, this was a dream, I actually had the AVP people in my house.

"So Scar, I missed you, _**so**_ much after the film, why don't we..._**catch up**_"

Lex cooed, that did it, Louise almost ripped poor Scar's arm off.

"You are MY mate now, and I'll be damned if I let some hack take my man from me"

The female Yajuta sneered

"So, I see you have a friend, Scar, care to introduce me?"

Lex said

"Uh, Lex, This is Louise...my mate..."

Something in the tanned woman seemed to snap, like a nerve in her envy cord.

"Ah, I see your...m-mate, how nice, Louise, let's have a chat...outside..."

Lex asked in a challenging tone

"Oh, so you wanna play with fire? Well I'll burn you to ashes beotch!"

Louise growled

"Oh I assure you it's merely to chat."

Lex said but her eyes told a different story.

"We'll be...bye!"

Lex said as she slammed the door shut

"Why do I have the feeling that something bad is about to happen"

I asked Scar.

"Because we just sent my mate and former girlfriend outside for a 'chat'"

He murmured

"Oh...yea"

I sighed as we waited, Hika was playing with Rose.

"She has tiny mandibles"

Hika cooed

"Holy-SO SHE DOES! I knew she was from my side!"

Scar gloated

"We should be so happy, your baby has a crab face."

Scar sneered at me intensely

"A...cute crab face?"

I sweat dropped, he smirked

Outside...

"Ok bitch you think you can go away for 4 years and just waltz back and take my man, well nuh uh, I'll rip your scrawny head off and use it as a toy for my baby"

Louise sneered

"Oh, well I'm sure that Scar wouldn't like you treating his former GIRL-FRIEND like this, so I suggest we-"

Lex went flying into a tree, she wiped some blood away and smile fiercely.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play?well I'll-"

Louise got her in the gut, Lex coughed up blood

"Oh, come on!"

She pleaded

"Uh uh, you want my mate, you kill me first!"

Louise snarled as she lunged at Lex and tried to kick her but Lex ducked and sent Louise flying into a tree.

Inside...

"G-Guys"

Sky stammered as the rumbling stopped

"GO OUT AND DO SOMETHING!"

Sky cried

"Oh, they're just chatting"

Scar smiled as another series of shakes erupted, I snapped and stormed out, there and there was even more shakes and rumbles and yells.

"OW, OW, OW!"

The voice of Lex came

"SORE, SORE, SORE"

Louise moaned as I came in with them in hand, I had their ears.

"Now, WHAT are we going to do?"

I asked impatiently

"Settle things like civilised people and watch the AVP movie?"

Louise said

"Calm down and accept that Scar has moved on and that I can find new love?"

Lex asked

"I love it when my methods work"

I smiled as we got back to watching the movie, Krone got the part where he was killed.

"Damn it, I knew I should have looked left!"

He muttered

"Awww, it's ok, your my pred now"

Hikarin smiled

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

Krone smiled

"Blech, back to action please!"

Grid growled as he looked at him kicking Krone's ass, he snickered

"Oh laugh it up you damn serpent!"

He mumbled, Ko'ta looked at his part and frowned.

"Why is it after I get that dude, I never reappear?"

He asked

"I dunno, maybe you didn't do well enough to get more screen time?"

I said, he sulked

"Hey uh, do you still have any of those rings?"

Kit asked

"Yeah, why?"

I gotta check something out..."

Kit said as she pulled Ko'ta to the bedroom, she put the ring on him and he became human and naked.

"Uh what are you doing?"

He asked as she kissed him passionately, pushing him onto the bed, he made no point to struggle just held her as he got on top, Kit stopped him.

"What"

He asked

"Put a damn condom on! I don't wanna end up like Louise!"

Kit growled

"Did you-"

Kit slapped him

"I've been on the pill for 4 weeks!"

She growled

"Ok...how do males use this...thing"

Kit looked at him madly

"You're a...VIRGIN"

Kit yelled

"What so are you!"

Ko'ta said

"Yea but...THAT'S NOT THE POINT YOUR MEANT TO KNOW!"

She groaned as he went into her

"Yea well I FREAKING DONT!"

He grit his teeth as he pushed in

"KEEP DOING THAT!"

Kit said as she panted,

From outside...

"I never knew that AVP made so much groaning sounds"

Sky said

"It doesn't..."

Lex admitted as we turned off the TV and went to the door, we heard a lot of bad words and something about plunging...

"I don't want to know"

I said

"Us neither!"

Everyone agreed as we turned around and finished the film, just as the credits came on Ko'ta came out naked and we sat stunned.

"What? It's like you've never saw a predator before"

He said as we fell back

"Eh, must be the air in here...speaking of which...why do I feel..so..."

He looked down at his still naked body

"KIT!"

He yelled in anger

"And your meant to be smarter, Pa-the-tic!"

She laughed as she threw him his clothes and finished the movie.

Ok that's the end of this one.

You will be sad to hear that for 2 weeks you'll be starved of this story, reason being I am going to london to vist my sister and stay there for Christmas so, survive till I return.

But anyway...

Next time Lex leaves...

I get an unexpected call from someone...

and

Hikarin gets a very odd visitor...

So R&R and don't go far, for more Insanity...

Check out this story!

BYE!


	46. Great! MORE Unwanted Guests!

The Insanity Continues

More Unexpected Guests!

After the movie Lex announced she was going, much to the happiness of a certain female predator...

"I've decided to leave this country and seek residence in Africa, they said they wanted a new tour guide anyway, so...bye..."

Lex hugged Scar and stuck her tongue out at Louise, whom was struggling against me, Kit, Sky and Grid...

"Ciao, everyone!"

She said as she walked away but stopped.

"And, Louise, you better be nice to Scar, or I'll be back"

She said as she slammed the door

"THAT LITTLE, PUNY TWIT!"

Louise roared sending us flying into the walls, Hika came over.

"Did I miss anything?"

She asked carefree as normal

"No, just a female Yajuta getting pissed off, but, nothing much"

I shrugged

"Oh, alright"

She smiled, the phone rang, Hika answered it, she smiled as she called me.

"Yo, someone is on the phone for ya!"

She said throwing the phone over to me, I sighed as I went out to listen to the person calling.

"Hello, Kirsty here."

I smiled

"It's mum"

My world went cold

"I just wanted to tell you I'll be home in 6 days so, hope you've been ok and not let anything burn down, oh I'm sure you haven't, love you, bye"

I dropped the phone and stared into the sky, everyone came in.

"What is it?"

Hannah asked

"N-Nothing, just a...prank call yea"

I lied, I couldn't tell them, not yet, if my mum was coming home...it meant all my friends, Including Scar and Grid...would have to leave...I didn't want that to happen.

"Hey, uh lets go out to town, my treat"

I said, Scar got suspicious.

"You _**never**_ agree to go out, your hiding something..."

He said

"W-Who me? Never I just thought that I'd treat you since you have all been so nice while you've been here"

I smiled falsely

"Mm...Ok"

He surrendered as we went out I grabbed the rings.

"Scar, Grid, Krone, Ko'ta, Louise"

I said, they turned around

"The rings"

I smirked as they put their rings on they turned to their human selves, Louise looked the same again, she smiled, Grid, Krone, Ko'ta and Scar not so much, I handed them clothes and we set out...

But in the shadows...

a man was watching...

"I knew that damn Yajuta had taken her, I'll kill that pauking bastard for taking my little sister!"

The male snarled as he walked to the phone box

"Yes, uh huh, those will do just great sir, thanks, lets see that scum kidnap my sister once the boys get done with him!"

The aggressive male snapped as he walked into the house.

"Not much of a hideout, Krone, I would have expected more blood and skulls..., yet there are only 5 skulls and they are all rabbits and lions, have you gone veggie?"

The boy asked as he kicked them away (Scar won't be happy..) and looked in the smaller room, it was covered in blue slime.

"Ok, so the ass has gone veggie and got an Xeno pet...weak"

He said as he threw a fire bomb at the walls ( Grid is going to flip at this!)

"Ugh and what's with this room its all pink and full of animals, who lives here, a hippie?"

He growled as he began messing the room up.(Oh no he didn't!)

"There that aught to teach him about kidnapping my sister!"

The boy seethed as he awaited his nemesis to come home, just as he got down his guests had arrived, he grinned evilly.

"Hello, my betrayed brethren, as you might have saw, time and time again we have been thwarted by the Yajuta, well I say, no more, you hear me, NO MORE shall we bow down to these ass-holes and watch them take what we want most, no more shall we let them kick our asses, NO MORE SHALL WE LOSE TO THEM, SO I SAY FOLLOW ME AND WE WILL TAKE THEM RIGHT BACK TO SPACE! ALL WITH ME SAY DEATH TO THE YAJUTA!"

The boy shouted

"DEATH TO THE YAJUTA!"

The criminals growled as cheers went up in the air.

Meanwhile...

We were just in the middle of getting home, Kit had gone mad and was driving so fast, it made the taxi drivers in Egypt look safe, (I've been to Egypt, the fast rides are fun) Hika was dizzy, I was almost sick and Sky was unconscious, Scar, Grid and the rest were ok, surprisingly, I looked up and something seemed odd...there was leaves on the ground and it was winter...not autumn...it was like replaying the 23 days...wait...

"G-Guys, we killed the Creeper...RIGHT?"

I asked panicked

"Yeah, I skinned him then I blew the guy up, he's deader than death!"

Scar said

"But, this doesn't seem right...It's like Deja-vu"

I gulped

"You panic too much"

Kit said then stopped in her tracks, a very bad vibe went through her.

"Guys...I think we-"

Suddenly as fast as lightning she was gone, we blinked then jolted in surprise, it was so fast...where did she go? From all around there was an echoing silence, before screams where heard, I started to feel sick as something fell...it was an arm...Kit's...arm.

"I DONT LIKE THIS SCAR I WANNA GO HOME!"

Louise and I wept

"What the hell am I? A dad? A bodyguard!"

We slugged him on the head

"YES! NOW WATCH OUT!"

We yelled as something whacked him in the face, knocking him out, the air was fuilled with the sound of a chainsaw, me, Louise, Hika and the rest of our shit ourselves as the car sped away.

"WHO'S DRIVING THIS THING!"

Hannah cried as we looked

"ITS SAMARAH!"

I cried

"No, Its...ITS A ROGUE PREDATOR!"

Hika wept

"Is the contrast of an invisible man so hard to accept?"

Sky asked as the car shot away, to wherever the maniac was driving to...

Meanwhile Krone was sensing a very big threat...one he knew well...

"No...that little shit couldn't have..."

He muttered then Scar ran to him with Grid.

"Krone, someone kidnapped Hika and the girl's"

Krone's world went still.

"It is him..."

Krone seethed as he began walking to the house.

"Wait, where are you going?WHO TOOK LOUISE AND-"

Wolf came back furious

"SOMEONE TOOK KIRSTY!"

Scar pointed to his little brother

"Precisely"

Scar said.

"His name's Josh and he and I have a score to settle, come if you like just let me skin him to my will!"

Krone snarled as he stomped away.

"Scar...why do I get the feeling that something bad is about to happen"

Wolf asked

"Because...something will happen, knowing our shitty luck!"

Scar sighed as he trudged after Krone with Wolf and Grid on his heel.

Meanwhile...

"We are sorry but flight A7 To Scotland has been cancelled, please await further news."

The monogram voice sounded

"But...what about my daughter..."

A blond short haired woman muttered as she waited more news of her flight...

Back with me...

I woke up with a headache, I wasn't with Hika or my friends, I was tied up and had a sore back, I looked at myself I was naked and gagged...in fact...I was...I WAS ON A MEAT HANGER! I began to struggle but the more I struggled, the more my body got soaked in blood, I forced myself to stay awake as I saw someone come in the room, I blinked then felt the power of a hose on me, I cried out now fully awake and was startled at my captor...

It was Thomas Hewitt

Leatherface...

Oh this took a turn from bad, to what the f**** is happening here?

So Josh is the one responsible for kidnapping us...all because HE THINKS KRONE STOLE HIKARIN? he has issues ¬.¬

ok R&R Please


	47. Around the world in 24hours

The Insanity Continues

Around the World in 24hours!

~Notice~

I wanna say sorry to you all for going on such a long hiatus, it was a lot longer than I planned, im so sorry, but I hope this action/comedy filled chapter offers an apology, If not ill write till I'm forgiven! ok that said...on with the chapter!

~End Notice~

I was in pain, immense pain, so much pain that getting sprayed with molten hot acid would feel like a pin prick. He moved towards me, his face hidden by the leathery skin masks, he grabbed my chin roughly and I was forced to stare at him, he held his gutting knife up and I muttered.

"If your going to fucking kill me, slit my throat so I don't feel the agony!"

I cried, tears pouring down. The masked killer stared confusedly at me, he put the knife down slowly and raised his hands, I thought he was going to rip me off the meat hook but instead, he got a cloth and gently dabbed my back, I screamed in pain because there was alcohol on the cloth, he made odd grunting noises, I think to soothe me, I whimpered in pain as he lifted me down, I think he got a fright because he looked at his hands like he'd never saw blood...so...yeah...

A few minutes later...

I must have fallen asleep because now, I was in a stinky room, I moved a little and a body fell, I accidentally screamed and curled in a little ball, I felt a hand on my injured spine, I was afraid to look but a voice from behind helped me...

"Kirsty?"

It was a little boy, a mutated, deformed, little boy, I recognized him from the movie.

"Do I know you?"

I asked, he grabbed my hand and very roughly pulled me.

"I can't, my spine hurts!"

I cried, he just pulled me to the hall then flung me out.

"You, flee, run from here!"

He said, didn't need to tell me twice! I limped to the nearest park and fell asleep...

With Hika...

Hika's P.O.V

Ow my frigging head...what happened? Did I get away?

I moved but my body wasn't cooperating...yeah I was bound, damn son of a b**** damn who beeped me? F**** IT AHHHHHHH

"WHO IS F****, F****** WITH ME!"

I screamed, a tall man, revealed to be Freddy was there

"Freddy, Freddy Flipping Krueger! and why am I getting denied the right to flagging swear!"

I snarled

"Because kids should been seen, no scratch that kids should NEVER be seen or heard, only a picture is good for memories"

He said, I scoffed

"That made no bleeping sense!"

I said, Freddy laughed

"Neither does life dear Sophie"

Uh oh, no he didn't call me...

"Never..say...MY REAL NAME!"

I exploded

End P.O.V

Hikarin flipped out on Freddy and smashed his remote, she smirked.

"Hey...you motherfucking idiot!, time for my games, crime and punishment...my fave game...PUNISHMENT!"

Hikarin basically began battering the demonic man with swears and cusses, along with her fists, she scratched him in the nuts and grabbed him.

"Now you fucking tell me where my friends are or I'll rip your dick off and feed it to rabid dogs! Got it pizza-face!"

She spat

"Your friends are all doomed, the shy girl is in Haddonfield, your leader is in Texas, the tough one is with Creeper, your Yajuta/Human friend is with Jason and the girl, Sky is well, you don't-AH OK SHE'S SOMEWHERE IN AMERICA!"

Freddy yowled in agony as Hikarin ripped off his cock.

"Y-Y-You said..."

He spluttered on his black blood.

"I lied"

She said as he dropped dead.

"Now...to get our gang"

She said as she walked out.

With Hannah...

"W-Where am I? What happened? Where's Kirsty? And...WHY AM I NAKED!"

The poor girl shivered trying to cover her body, a white mask shone in the dark.

"Please killer, spare me? I'm only 14, please!"

She begged, he just walked away and came back with a knife, he raised it and walked towards the naked cowering girl, who, in turn began to cry. The sound of a chainsaw from behind him made him turn to see Hikarin with Freddy's head on her waist belt, she smiled madly terrifying Hannah more than the state she was in already, Hika shot forward and sliced his torso in two, she then proceeded to hack off his left arm and tied it to her belt, she looked at Hannah and was normal again.

"Now, lets get Sky!"

She said pulling the terrified girl with her

"How'd you get here?"

Hannah asked

"Oh, I stole Freddy's plane!"

She smiled as she pulled Hannah to the aeroplane and yanked her in, she tied her belt and got in the drivers seat.

"Please do not touch the side of the plane, or top or any part while in the air as injury,mutilation or death may occur, thank you!"

the voice of the monitor said as Hika pin pointed America's top location.

"Sky is in 10th floor of Statue of liberty!"

The voice said.

"ALL ABOARD...Eh what the crap!"

Hika laughed as she hyper-jumped to the main attraction of NY

Meanwhile...

"Finally a bus!"

I cried happily, however, when I looked up I could have sworn I saw a flying bat...My eyes maybe? I didn't know and I didn't really care, all I wanted to do was sleep...

Just as I managed to rest the bus was slammed into and I rolled off the seat, banged my head and moaned, I looked over to my left and a giant man-bat, the Creeper was there, just great, I escape one maniacal murderer only to run into another, was this the killer Olympics? what's next, I'm gonna get taken hostage, I really should learn to hold my tongue because one of these days, my troublesome tongue will land me at deaths door!

"Will you LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

I sobbed he laughed and dented the bus, something fell off, the lock, freaking brilliant, he is trying to suffocate me!, I sighed and looked around to see an open window.

'Hallelujah!'

I smirked as I snuck over to the window and climbed quietly out, soon as I was in the field...I ran like bloody hell's hound was after me, which in a scary, sorta twisted way, was true...

"Why the hell is it always me?"

I sobbed as the creeper swooped in to catch me

'I'm doomed!'

I cried, suddenly a chainsaw was heard as Leatherface and Creeper clashed off, giving me enough time to hide in a ditch.

'Where are my aliens when I really need them?'

I sighed

Meanwhile...

"Its this way!"

"No you flaming muscle head, I heard a cry this way!"

Argued Scar and Grid, Kayla sighed

"Will you BOTH shut your traps, I am concentrating here!"

Growled the alien as she shut her eyes as she focused on a voice, she opened her eyes

"I know where they are, everyone of them"

Kayla stated and stared at the boys

"Rest assured...they are all living"

She smiled as they walked to Scars ship.

Well that's this chapter done ^^

I hope it was to your liking and I'll get cracking on the next chapter soon

so take this as an apology...

I'll send Scar round with cookies?

Okay...

Bye-bye


	48. Reunions and a Shocker!

The Insanity Contnues

Reunions and Shocks!

Kayla had pin-pointed the location of Kirsty and the others, she used her telepathy to steer the ships co-ordinates while Scar and Grid continued to fight, the female hybrid growled menacingly at the males.

"God dammit! Can't you two just get the hell along for like, A SECOND!"

Sneered the alien as she went back to steering the ship, Scar leaned to Grid.

"Told you she'd blow her top..."

He shuddered with the alien as they flew to where the girls were.

Meanwhile...

I was still in a ditch, fearing for my life as i cowered in the tree hiding from Leatherface and the Creeper, who, were still clashing it off, Thomas aka Leatherface had slashed off Creepers wing watching the creature crash into the tree i was hiding in, i shook violently.

'This is a dream, This is a dream!'

I whimpered over and over, there was a huge screech as i heard the sound of a chainsaw ripping through flesh. I was NOT moving from the tree!

The sound of something pricked my ears up. The deranged hyperactive voice of...

"Oii you monstrous scum's! Get the hell away from the girl!"

Hika yelled as she ran in with a Yajuta spear and stabbed it right through Leatherface's skull, the distorted waisls and yelps echoed as he ran around trying to get the scythe out his head, I crawled over to my team and hugged them.

"HIKA! SKY! EVERYONE! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN"

I sobbed, Hika smirked.

"Can't get rid of us that easily"

Her cheeky grin cheered me right up, i looked up at the sky and froze.

"Guys...HIT THE DECK!"

I yelled and i took cover from the spaceship which crashed into the ground, out stepped two very dizzy aliens and one female alien that looked rather angry at the two boys.

"I TOLD YOU DONT PUT IT IN HYPERDRIVE IDIOT!"

She smacked Scar's head.

"ITS MYYY SHIP!"

He yelled, i ran up and hugged them, how i had missed the incessant arguing, a clap made us all look at the single male human, Josh.

"Idiot, this has gone on long enough! Leave us all alone!"

Hika yelled, Josh snarled-

"THAT BASTARD STOLE YOU FROM ME, YOUR FAMILY, YOU PREFER TO BE WITH HIM MORE THAN YOUR OWN FAMILY!"

Josh snarled at Hika.

"BECAUSE HE LISTENED TO ME! UNLIKE YOU!"

She spat and Josh looked thoroughly hurt

"But..."

He said, Hika was in tears.

"JUST GO JOSH..GO!"

She cried hard as Krone uncloaked...now pissed to hell.

"You...You...ILL KILL YOU!"

He snarled tackling Josh to the floor, I gasped as did Hika, who ran and grabbed the predators arm.

"KRONE STOP IT! JUST LEAVE HIM BE!"

She yelled to be thrown back.

"NO ONE HURTS _MY_ HUMAN!"

He snarled to her as he sent Josh across the field into a tree, he walked to him.

"Touch Sophie again...Ill break more than your pathetic legs, you insidious slime!"

He let Josh go and walked to Sophie as he hugged her tightly.

"Your my human...I...I love you Sophie..."

He said making us all gasp, his next question shocked us the most as it wasn't expected.

"Sophie...will you...bear my litter?"

He asked making as all stare wide-eyed at him, Hika just stood there in utter shock as she contemplated on an answer, she took a deep gulp and looked back up at Krone.

"Krone...I..."

She was about to answer before she passed out due to the unease, we all gathered round her in shock as we shook her to try and awaken her.

MWAHAHAHAHA!

I am so, so soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the HUGE delay in this fic...

I am gonna try to write more T ^ T

I missed doing this story D:

Well, hope this was ok for a comeback chapter

I think it was shocking

x D

Well ill write soon

K-Chan~


End file.
